


【锤基/铁虫AU】邻家娇妻

by dieKrahe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文, 现代AU, 甜
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieKrahe/pseuds/dieKrahe
Summary: 隔壁的钻石王老五结婚了，新婚娇妻竟然是个未成年的Omega男孩儿！确定是真爱而不是纯粹因为生理结合或肮脏的金钱买卖……？！对此深感怀疑的洛基，开始暗中调查起这对新人。其他角色：章节前提示。锤基视角；非常规ABO；土豪们的世界；只言情，無陰謀； 喜剧向；OOC、BUG无法控制；虚构，请勿考究细节！无未成年SEX桥段！宠妻狂魔Thor x 傲娇女王Loki，小绵羊Peter x ??? Tony





	1. 01

隔壁的钻石王老五——托尼·史塔克结婚了。

还挂着“Just married”车牌的惹眼豪车缓缓停进那宽敞整洁得令人讨厌的院子里时，洛基正在给身边晾床单的丈夫递木夹。

穿着一身贵死人的定制西装，蓄着嬉皮士胡子的，万年墨镜控老男人从驾驶座上下来，绕到另一面拉开了副驾座车门，一副绅士十足的做派——他眼尖的注意到了他无名指上的金戒指。接着一只有些犹豫的手从车门内伸出来，握住了他的手后跟着下了车。当看见他新婚娇妻的真容瞬间，洛基瞪大了眼睛。

 _ **我耶了个稣！**_ 他差点没忍住吐槽出声。那个他正牵着的，顶着一头看起来相当柔软的微卷棕发，身高才到他胸口，显然只有十来岁——至多刚成年的男孩儿，就是史塔克家的“新嫁娘”——没看错，他的小手无名指上也带着相同的婚戒。

男孩小鹿般闪亮亮的眼睛正观望着他的新家，紧张无措全写了在了稚嫩的脸上。老男人另一只手搭上了他纤细的后颈上，勾着嘴角笑着对他说了什么，男孩转头看向对方，回以一个小小的羞涩的微笑。接着两人就这么黏着走进了那栋设计前卫的别墅里。

晾好最后一件衣服的托尔，拎起空洗衣篮一转身，看见正从床单和衣服间的缝隙紧紧盯着对面史塔克家的洛基，好奇地挨近身，顺势搂住他的腰嗅了嗅他身上诱人的香气后，也跟着朝对面望过去。不过他只看见那院里的最新款奥迪豪车和正好被关上的大门，于是问：

“看到什么好看了，宝贝？车不错耶，看上了吗？你要喜欢的话我给你买——”

讨好的话未完，洛基一把拍掉他腰上的手，不悦地瞪了他一眼，什么也不说就往家里走。被撇下的托尔愣了愣，不知他怎么突然心情变坏。接着扬了扬眉毛，盯着他即使是在暴走时仍优雅的身姿，不禁感慨：

_**美丽的老婆大人今天也是一如既往凶神恶煞的可爱啊。** _

把精心准备的午餐都摆上桌后，连唤了几声都得不到回应的托尔只得走出厨房去找人。在路过露台时，眼睛余光瞥见了对方的身影，他及时刹住了脚步，眉头不禁再次扬起。只见洛基姿态娴雅地侧坐在沙发躺椅上，暖暖的阳光透过琴叶榕的枝叶洒落在他身上，柔柔的笼罩着他，一时间让人有种是他在发光的感觉—— _ **啊，落入凡间的天使**_ ——美好得不真实。视线随后注意到他那骨节分明的修长手指正拿着小型望远镜盯着对面看得出神，托尔一瞬间就回到了现实里——

如此光明正大的窥视……

他顺着他观望的方向看到了对家厨房（那面墙全是大大的落地窗），有个年轻的陌生身影在琉璃台前忙碌。眉心皱了皱，他仔细筛选了一下脑海里见到过的，曾出入史塔克家的人，他确定自己第一次见到这个人。哦，对了，前两天和史蒂夫聚的时候就听说史塔克上周在他的某个私人岛屿上秘而不宣的结了个婚——当然只有他本人这么觉得，但这在熟人圈里完全不是秘密——恐怕这位就是被他藏得严严实实的新婚娇妻了。一名珍贵的Omega——和他的珍宝一样。

 _ **老天可真眷顾史塔克呐。**_ 这么想着的托尔笑了笑，轻轻拍了拍洛基的肩，出声道：

“我们来吃午饭吧，宝贝。”

“走开，别烦我。”

“啊？你饿着了可怎么办？我做了你喜欢的煎三文鱼三明治和牛油果鸡肉沙拉哦，还榨了你想喝的火龙果西瓜汁，还有你最爱的西柚酸奶布丁……”

往常听到这个都会很高兴（虽然不会特别表现出来）的洛基，此刻却完全无动于衷。托尔的眉毛快要飘到头顶上去了，他不解地坐到他身旁，困惑又好笑地观察着洛基，问：

“哎，怎么了甜心——史塔克惹你不开心了？他家有啥好看，你又不是没去过。”见他不搭理自己，托尔抱住他的美好的纤腰，把下巴搁在他肩上，轻轻晃了晃他，点破道：“你是在看他家那位小Omega嘛？”

洛基闻言倏地转头，祖母绿色的美眸瞪了过来。太好了，终于理我了。托尔喜形于色。而洛基对他笑嘻嘻的样子感到更生气了。

“原来你早就知道了？！”他咬牙道。

“啊？”托尔先是一懵，随即反应过来后，答道：“哦，就前两天和史蒂夫吃饭的时候他提了一下，我以为是开玩笑的。”

“然后你也不和我说？”洛基的眉头拧得更紧了，他质问：“你觉得这合适吗？托尼·史塔克！和一个…未成年Omega？认真的？”

托尔委屈地努了努嘴，解释道：“我真的以为这事儿只是玩笑，史蒂夫也没和我说多，我这不是没相信，所以就没和你说嘛……”顿了下，他又说：“呐，人家两情相愿结合的，咱们是外人管不了，宝贝先去吃饭好不好？”

洛基毫不客气地给了他一个板栗，“你刚没看见那男孩儿的样子，两情相愿才有鬼！”

托尔立刻假装疼得哎哟了一下。见他浮夸的表演，洛基没忍住白了一眼，然后又继续看他的小望远镜。

托尔傻笑着偷亲了他脸颊一口。虽然不明白他的宝贝为何突然对这种事这么敏感紧张，但他这么一说，托尔也忍不住好奇史塔克和他的小丈夫之间的故事了。当然，天大的事儿都不如老婆开心重要。于是他顺着他的意思劝道：“总归人家是结合了，拆不开了，要是咱们发现他对他一丁点儿不好，我给你狠狠揍他，再报警抓他好不好？顺便抄他家产嘿嘿~”

“去去去，你个没正经的家伙！”

“怎么会呢，你那么认真看待的事儿，我也是很严肃的！不管怎样，乖乖，咱们先去吃饭，吃完再商量~”

托尔拿走洛基手里的望远镜，半抱半拉地把人从躺椅上带起来，往餐厅带去。洛基虽然不安心，但肚子饿得确实开始抗议了，也就没再拒绝了。托尔乐呵呵地把人安置在主母座位上，顺势占了一口便宜后，跟着在旁边坐下开始用餐。

然而三明治才吃了两口，洛基就放下了食物不动了。“我们应该要举报他。”他说，“那孩子肯定是被诱骗拐卖来的！说不定是老男人雇了人威逼利诱把一个纯良孩子给逼良为娼了。”

托尔差点一口果汁喷到桌面上。他连忙用餐巾捂住嘴，把果汁吞下去后，擦了擦嘴巴，哭笑不得地阻止道：“亲爱的，我觉得你想得有点多了……”接下洛基一记眼刀后，他继续说：“还不了解情况时可不能随便下定论，咱们现在生活在一个开放自由的社会，什么形式的配对都有，老夫少妻的也不奇怪吧~”

“可是我看到那孩子的样子，就感觉不对劲。”洛基闷闷地说着，用叉子戳了戳盘子里的沙拉。

托尔莞尔，移过手包住了他搁在桌面上的拳头，问：“你怎么突然对别人的事情感兴趣了？”

“我就是很在意。”洛基烦恼地说，隐去了一些原因不提。敏感地察觉到他周身甜美的气味变得苦闷，受到影响的托尔本能急切地想给予抚慰。他握紧对方的手，稍稍释出一些安抚的信息素，柔声道：“嘿，宝贝，别担心，我们可以一起解决这个，好吗？”洛基向他投来怀疑的眼神，托尔则是胸有成竹的一笑，摸着他的小手说出自己的办法：“不如周六晚上咱们邀请他们来吃个饭，我和史塔克看看球赛，然后你倆可以随便聊一聊，你知道，你一向擅长聊天，我的好医生~”

他的提议（或许是信息素）起了作用，洛基的气息又恢复如常的迷人。他挑了挑眉梢，勾起薄唇回给了托尔一个认同的微笑，说：“我也是这么想的，我会搞清楚的。”

结束愉快而满意的午餐后，托尔的经纪人来接他去拍杂志封面。好不容易把粘人的家伙赶出家门后，洛基打算去继续“观察”对面情况，并准备一个完美的周六晚餐计划时，他的“监视目标”意外地自动送上门了。


	2. 02

门铃再次被按响的时候，洛基正好抱着几本新的心理学研究著作走到露台门前。他皱了皱眉，该不会是托尔又“忘”了什么——再敢来“忘了一个吻”之类的老掉牙把戏他就把门拍到他那张讨厌的俊脸上——于是他放下书，不情愿地挪到玄关。看见显示屏里的来访者让他感到相当意外，他毫不犹豫地开了门。

“噢、嗨！您好，下午好……我是彼得，彼得帕克、呃，我是说，史塔克。”面前捧着一个大乐扣玻璃碗的男孩儿紧张得说话有点语无伦次，“希望没有打扰到您，史塔克先生说我应该来打个招呼，所以我只是想说，我带了这个，希望你们会喜欢它！”在递上见面礼时，他才想起似的补充了一句“奥丁森先生”。

“放松，我不会吃了你。”洛基忍俊不禁道。“谢谢你过来一趟。”他不客气地接过那个重量不轻的玻璃碗，“想进来聊会儿天吗？”他邀请道，带着他亲切近人的招牌职业微笑。

“呃嗯，不会打扰到您吗？”

“当然不会，请进，彼得，我可以叫你彼得吧？”

“是的，先生，叫我彼得就好。”彼得连忙点头。虽说礼多人不怪，但洛基还是被他如此毕恭毕敬的态度逗笑了。“我是洛基，请随意些。”

彼得露出腼腆的微笑。“那我就打扰了。”他应邀走进来，闪亮亮的小鹿眼睛带着好奇和收敛地观察着环境。没漏听他小声的惊叹，显然是被他们家典雅温馨，情趣盎然的南加州风格的家装给迷住了——与史塔克家那种冷冰冰的前卫简约科技风迥然不同。

“你想喝点什么呢？我们有茶，咖啡，果汁~”洛基热情地招呼道，“哦，你喜欢的话，我们可以喝橘子汽水。”

听见后半句话时的彼得眼睛一亮，果不其然回答：“可以的话，请给我橘子汽水，谢谢。”

“瞧我们想到了一块儿。”洛基笑道，男孩带着可爱小雀斑的脸又浮起了红晕。“你先到露台坐着等我一下好吗？从这走过去是客厅，再往左拐出去就是。”

彼得点点头，照他的指示往露台走去。 _ **多么乖巧内敛的孩子。**_ 望着他挺直的背影，洛基如是想着。

洛基把他带来的见面礼拿到厨房岛台。打开一看，一盒自制的核桃塔，无论是卖相和气味都十分诱人。希望味道尝起来也一样好。他利索地将烘焙得酥脆的核桃塔分切成两块等分三角，加上一份摆得漂亮的混合果盘，以及2支他最喜欢的橘子汽水一起放到托盘里。

走近露台，瞧见正襟危坐在单人沙发椅上的彼得，洛基眉梢动了动，只觉得这孩子有点儿太拘谨了，不过这倒显示了他教养良好。男孩一见他走来就要站起身来，被他及时制止了。

“给你。”洛基莞尔将冰镇汽水递过去。彼得感谢地接过，就着吸管喝了一口后，露出惊喜的表情。

“啊，是这个味道……”彼得难以置信地看了看手里的汽水，然后对洛基激动地说：“这个和我小时候在嘉年华乐园里喝到的味道一样耶，就是‘伟大的，只有’——”

“——‘只有夏天才能喝到的霍格先生*自制的魔法橘子汽水’。“

洛基跟着他一起说出了这句几乎风靡了整个童年的广告语。彼得一下子露出了完全孩子气的笑容。

“没想到您也知道这个！”

“我可是从它出现的时候就在喝了。”洛基意识到自己说了什么后，表情有点僵。好像暴露年纪了。

但好在彼得压根没注意，倒是一脸羡慕的看着他。“我才喝过两个夏天就再也喝不到了，真的好怀念啊！”他感叹道，接着好像陷入了遥远而快乐回忆里。

目光不着痕迹地端量了他一会儿，洛基出声道：“你想喝的时候可以随时来我这儿喝喔，不管是夏天还冬天。”

眨眨眼回过神的彼得消化了他刚说的话后，睁圆了眼睛。“真的吗？”

“当然。”

“但这不是几年前就买不到了……？”

“这个嘛，想喝只要动动手就行了，像霍格先生一样。”洛基晃了晃手里的汽水瓶，嘴角得意地上扬。

“No way——！”明白过来的彼得惊奇地看着他，连声音也不自觉地提高了：“这是你做的？你研究出了魔法橘子汽水的配方！？”

洛基只是骄傲地笑着，没有马上明确地承认和否定。接着说：“还有他的神秘口味甜筒，你一定也有吃过的吧。”

“有有，梅姨每次都会给我买的。”

“我可以让你再吃上吃过的和没吃过的神秘口味。”

“哇，你真的好强喔！我真的可以再来吗？”

彼得看起来对他完全崇拜了，明亮的焦糖色眼眸里充满了期待。 _ **真好收买！**_ 洛基心里乐开了花，于是乘胜追击地大方表示：“当然可以，配方还可以教你喔。”

“欸？！真的吗？太好了，你真慷慨，奥丁森先生，谢谢你让我又喝到超好喝的橘子汽水，还肯分享配方给我。”彼得非常开心地说。洛基被他的单纯的快乐感染了。如果不是他手上戴着的昂贵婚戒提醒着他，他早已经忘记他已为人夫的事实。

“洛基。”他纠正说。“别再叫奥丁森先生咯。”

“抱歉，我记住了……”彼得尴尬得摸摸脑袋，顿了顿，有些害羞地叫了声他的名字：“洛基。”

“很好。”洛基冲他满意一笑，想起了正事儿，他赶紧结束汽水的话题，继续下一步拉进关系。“你带来的核桃塔看起来可真诱人，我不客气咯。”他说着，用叉子切了一小块核桃塔，入口的一刻他睁大了眼睛，感觉心几乎要被这块美味点心融化了。他难以置信地掩住嘴巴，仔细品尝后又切了一块放进嘴里。口感酥脆，糖浆熬得恰到好处，把牛奶、黄油与核桃完美混合了起来，甜美香浓，甜而不腻。“这个——简直惊人，唔，太好吃了~”

一直紧张地看着他品尝的彼得闻言，大大地松了口气：“你能喜欢真是太好了。”他笑得一脸灿烂。

洛基很快就把整块核桃塔消灭了，意犹未尽地赞道：“老天，这个神仙点心真的是你做的吗？”

彼得被他的发言逗得直笑，他点点头，答：“是梅姨教我的。”

“她一定是个超级大美人。”洛基笃定道，“你有在里面加咸蛋黄粉吧？味道太绝了~”

彼得也有些掩饰不住的惊讶。“你吃得出来喔？真的好厉害，这是梅姨的独家秘方，她知道了肯定会很佩服你。”

“我有美食家的舌头喔。”洛基俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，“所以你也喜欢下厨？”他忍不住向彼得要了原本分给他的那块核桃塔，而他非常乐意地让给他吃掉了。 _ **噢，去他的卡路里~**_ 洛基在心里默默说着。

“我喜欢做出好吃的东西，然后看到别人喜欢吃就会非常开心。”彼得说。

“我看得出来，烹饪的乐趣莫过于此。”洛基赞赏地注视着男孩。“不用说，你一定是梅姨的得意门生。”

彼得难为情笑了笑，摇摇头说：“梅姨她的厨艺真的非常好，她教了我很多很多，不过我没法超越她的手艺，她做的料理永远都是幸福的味道，我正在朝着有一天也能像她一样，做出让人吃了能感觉到幸福的料理而努力着。”

听出彼得话里隐藏的几分怀念和忧伤，洛基不禁挑眉。“你应该自信点，尽情地投喂我吧，我可以为你放弃控制体重这种事情。”他摆摆手说。

彼得又被逗笑了，他欣然答应：“我很乐意，不过我想你完全不需要减重，你好瘦。”他指出，随即意识到自己说了不合适的话，脸色有点不安。

洛基倒完全不在意，“你可真甜~”他夸他，不意外他又脸红了。“话说回来，不知有没有机会能拜访你的梅姨，真想尝一尝她的私房菜。”

男孩脸上笑容一僵，掩饰性地垂下眼睛。突然的沉默让洛基得出一个糟糕的猜想，当他想赶紧转移话题时，只听见他低声说：“梅姨已经离开我很久了……”男孩盯着手里的汽水瓶，紧紧握着瓶子的手指有些发白。

意外踩到核弹的洛基一时哑口无言，他本来猜想他可能只是和家人关系不好罢了。“……我很遗憾。”他干巴巴得表示。

彼得动了动嘴角，再抬起头时，给了他一个浅浅的，释怀的微笑做回应。洛基的心猝不及防地被刺痛了。来不及说什么，彼得先行主动缓解变得沉重的气氛。“梅姨有留给我食谱，我都尝试煮过，假如你愿意的话我想我可以做给你试吃，大多是一些家常菜式，当然也有她的特别菜谱，可能你会觉得某些食材搭配着很奇怪，但事实上做出来真的非常好吃……”他用着最轻松的语调向洛基介绍着。

“我很荣幸！”洛基立刻说，“我们也可以一起烹饪，做做点心之类的，一定会很有趣，虽然平时都是我家那位在煮饭，但是我厨艺不差喔。”

“嗯，一定会很有趣的。”彼得同意道，眼睛隐约带着些水雾，但他的笑容恢复了一些活力。“那、我们能一起去菜市吗？我还不太熟这边，事实上我是第一天到这里，感觉真的像是到别的国度一样……”

洛基理解地笑了起来。“当然没问题。”他果断答应，“我会带你逛熟这个街区，你有什么需要可以来找我帮忙，我力之所及的都没问题。”

“你真是太好了，谢谢你，洛基，我本来打算自己先去逛逛的，不过史塔克先生希望我先和你们打个招呼，因为搬过来得比较匆忙，还没去采购，所以只能用现有的材料做核桃塔。”

洛基扬了扬眉毛，他没有多问，只是说：“别担心，我已经完全被你的核桃塔收服了~我本来也打算周六邀请你们这对甜蜜的爱情鸟来吃晚餐。”彼得的脸一下子红了起来，不知道是因为他的称赞还是他提到他俩的比喻。“要不现在我带你去逛超市吧？”

“我很乐意，可是待会儿我得跟史塔克先生去下城区，对不起啊……”彼得尴尬地说，“如果明天可以的话，能不能明天我们再去？”

“Okay，没问题喔。”洛基答应，“我们可以明天去，我随时有时间。”

彼得点头。“那真是太好了。”

在喝完剩下汽水的时间里，他们决定好了明天一起做海鲜主题料理。相约了出门时间后，洛基在彼得离开前，张开双手向男孩儿索要了一个友好的拥抱。站在家门口目送他小跑回史塔克家，还和给他开门的老男人打了个照面（用他的职业微笑）。没多久，洛基就从露台上看见换了身便装的彼得坐进史塔克的另一辆拉风的豪车里，呼啸离去。

>>>

“什么？我没听错吧——”

托尔一脸难以置信地望着躺靠在床上的洛基。对方白了他一眼后，不爽地躺下来，并且把全部毯子都卷到自己身上，用行动充分表明他不想再和他说任何事情。

擦干头发的托尔把毛巾随手一扔，爬上床黏在把自己裹成茧的老婆身后，追问：“他居然称呼他‘史塔克先生’？这么生疏的吗？”来回抚摸几下洛基的臂膀，见他没反应，他摇了摇他，又扯扯他身上的毯子，对方还是闭着眼睛不吭声，于是求饶道：“甜心~宝贝~你说话嘛，我刚刚真的是太吃惊了，信息量太大，我消化不良了~”

洛基终于翻过身来，瞪着嬉皮笑脸的托尔，发话道：“我要彼得的资料，你明天让范达尔给我弄来。”

“范达尔只是我的经纪人，不是私家侦……”一记警告的眼神，托尔立刻改口：“完全没问题！亲爱的，我让他明天送来。”见洛基的嘴角微动，脸色缓和了后，托尔趁机亲了亲他，顺便调整好姿势，把人圈到怀里抱抱。

“你刚说他俩没结合，不可能是真的吧？你确定那个谁，彼得？是叫彼得吧，他还未成年？”

与未结合的Omega同居是违法的，而成年alpha与未满17周岁的未成年Omega发生性关系（包括热潮结合）更是属于严重的违法行为，被发现都将面临严重的刑事责任。

严格来说，他们夫夫和史塔克不算深交。托尔和史塔克关系算近，洛基则不然（虽然不知道他看史塔克哪里不顺眼，但真问了可能哪里都看不顺眼，所以最好不要问）。以托尔的了解，虽然史塔克是个整天霸占八卦头条的，风评不佳的花花公子，但他的对象清一色都是Beta，和情人们也都好聚好散。而自从认识了那位小辣椒小姐，他就没有乱搞关系了。那位小辣椒小姐应该就是他的真命天女了，托尔直到他结婚前都是这么认为的。再者，史塔克也是个遵纪守法的商业大亨，鼎鼎有名的慈善家，还曾多次公开支持修正完善Omega权益保护法案，应该不会道德沦丧到知法犯法。

“他身上没有任何史塔克的味道。”洛基说，“好像用了抑制剂一样，但又不确定，我抱他的时候连他本身的味道都很难闻到，这太不正常了，我不知道他们怎么办到。”

**WHAT？**

一道闪电劈头。托尔整个人空白了一秒，消化完他的话后深深地皱起了眉头，验身似的开始对怀里的人上下其手，同时嘟嘟嚷嚷着：“你居然和别的男人抱抱！那臭小子手放你哪里了？摸你了没？抱了多久？你有没有被揩……”

他莫名其妙的行为和牛头不对马嘴的质问，瞬间引爆洛基的脾气。“托尔奥丁森你给我听重点！他就是个孩子！一个孩子能对我做什么，你这个白痴！”他边骂边毫不留情地痛捶他。

“哎哟我错了我错了，宝贝，别生气别生气~”被收拾了一顿托尔终于老实了。“我这不是紧张你嘛，我不在家你被人占便……“他及时在对方的死亡视线下闭了嘴，然后开始心疼兮兮得握着他的手。“手痛不痛~”

洛基脸都气红了，一把抽回自己的手，狠狠地踹了他一腿，骂：“你给我滚到别的地方睡，到明天为止我不想看见你！”

“我错了，是我不对，别生气，对不起，原谅我~”托尔不停地道歉并且不动如山地赖着，任由他怎么骂也不撒手。“这个礼拜你都没主动来抱抱我却抱了别人，幸运的小混蛋，我吃醋了，好不甘心……”

他委屈巴巴的控诉让洛基又气又好笑，觉得自己和他生气也像个白痴一样。“懒得理你，我要睡觉了，别扯着我的毯子。”

托尔一听他这么说就知道他不气了，一张惨兮兮的哭脸瞬间切换成笑嘻嘻。“好，我们来睡觉，我要关灯咯，亲爱的~”洛基受不了地给了他一肘子后翻了个身背对他。熄灯后，托尔从身后搂住他，好让他们彼此紧紧相贴，接着开始他的例行仪式。充满虔诚的吻在他的后颈上，将他柔和的、安抚人心的Alpha信息素包裹住他，并在他耳边，柔声而郑重地向他表白“我爱你，洛基”，等他释放出自己的信息素回应后，他便安心地滑入甜梦中。

托尔时常这样脱线，与其和他商量还不如自己行动。虽然才认识，但他看得出来彼得是个善良的好孩子，而他莫名地想要保护那个孩子。史塔克和彼得之间肯定是有问题的，不管是什么隐情，他们一定还没结合——他的直觉向来很准——但不能保证之后彼得会不会被…… _ **所以在事情变糟糕前，史塔克你一定得给我管住自己的下半身，以及小彼得别担心，我会解救你的**_ ——洛基在睡着前这么想着。


	3. 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 口嫌体正经纪人小范——范达尔上线。

“……我不管你用什么方法，总之你要给我弄到，我要全部的，不然我就罢工……”

半掩的卧室门外隐约传来食物的香气，以及托尔刻意压低的讲电话的声音。不知是被哪一样叫醒的洛基迷迷糊糊地翻了个身，把自己埋进残留着伴侣气息的那半边毯子里。唔，想让那家伙回到床上来……

感受到床垫下沉，随之而来的是更多专属于托尔的，好闻的，令人安心的气息。随着一只有着熟悉温度的大手充满爱意地抚摸着他的脸颊和头发，一个温柔的亲吻落在了他太阳穴上，他听见托尔在耳边低语：“早安，我的珍宝，起床了哦。”

嘴角自然地上扬，但洛基不想睁开眼睛。更多的吻出现在耳朵，下颚和脖子上，被那微刺的胡须撩得痒痒，洛基失笑着睁开了眼睛，撞进那抹清澈无比，爱意盎然的海蓝色眼睛里。从毯子下伸出手搂住了他的Alpha。“你好烦人……”他咕哝着，凑上自己的唇，与他交换一个甜蜜的早安吻。

“想吃早餐呢，还是我？”托尔坏笑着问，将他的腰身拉近，手狡猾地摸进他的睡衣里爱抚着他敏感的腰窝，有意释放求爱的信息素，驾轻就熟地撩拨着他。

“不要……”洛基抓住他持续挑逗的手，但本能却不由自主地回应起来，他感到身体内部逐渐变热了。托尔嗅到他美好的气味变得更馥郁甜美，更不放过肌肤相亲的好机会。完全知道如何挑起他欲望的托尔，用洛基一向无法抵抗的缠绵热吻堵住了他更多拒绝的话语，反手拉住他的手放在自己已经抬头的欲望上。触碰到爱人炙热厚重的部位，洛基不由得浑身一颤，红晕从脸颊蔓延到了脖子下。

_**啊，死男人……好讨厌……** _

身体背叛意志臣服于对Alpha的爱欲。托尔充满情欲的信息素像病毒一样迅速侵入占领了他的所有感官，洛基已经快要不能思考了。睡裤不知道什么时候被脱掉了，火热的大手包覆住他已然挺立的分身缓缓地抚慰起来。他也本能地用两只手握住男人那硕大的、坚硬如铁的部位，倾力取悦。  
结束又一个温柔而绵长的深吻，托尔的手滑到他身后，有意无意地触碰着那个已经自然湿润的入口，用最性感低沉嗓音诱哄着他：“说你想要我，宝贝……”

“不……”

“你确定？”托尔沙哑地说，挤进他的双腿间，将已经准备好的硬挺抵在天堂的入口。“说出来，宝贝，我会满足你~”

想要顺从伴侣的强烈欲望蚕食着所剩无几的理智，洛基喘息着，欲拒还迎的双手抵在压在身上的精壮身躯上，艰难地摇头，声音甜腻的呢喃道：“我要——”

嘴角勾起势在必得的笑，托尔轻戳着他，继续诱导他：“告诉我，你要什么？”

“——我要和彼得出门……”

>>>

在第五次按下门铃后，范达尔额头上的青筋又多了两条。

又一次在内心大聲质问自己为何要主动选择成为托尔奥丁森的经纪人！这个任性脱线，万事妻为大，优点只有一张帅脸和羡煞亿万男同胞的好身材的男人，如果不是因为他太容易赚钱（真怀疑是财神爺转世），他这辈子都不想要认识他！即使被他报复性的偷偷给八卦杂志各种爆黑料也依然人气不减，星途反而蒸蒸日上，真搞不懂那些迷妹迷弟究竟迷戀他哪一点？！

 _ **该死，这家伙该不会真的又罢工了！**_ 如此想着的他正打算采取魔鬼连环夺命Call战术时，门终于被打开了。在看见一个宛如丧妻般面如死灰，死气沉沉的托尔时，他结结实实地吓了一大跳。

“呃，早上好，托尔？”

“怎么是你？”托尔阴沉地皱起了眉头。

 _ **什么叫怎么是我！**_ 范达尔嘴角抽搐着，前一秒还替他擔憂的自己简直是白痴！深吸一口气，努力平衡着内心要爆炸的情绪，他镇定地说：“我们该出发了，通告在11点35分，我们现在只有 **一个小时** 赶到录制现场，我希望不会堵车。”他特意强调着时间。 _ **假如你这臭小子在半个小时前就开门，我们还有富余的时间！现在我恐怕得闯几个红灯才能让你这混蛋赶上化妆。**_

沉默了一秒后，“我不要去。”托尔说着迅速把门关上了。

范达尔在自己耳朵里听见了一声“啪擦”，维系理智的那根线终于在这一秒断掉了。他抡起拳头正欲暴力敲门的时候，门又突然打开了。伴随足以撼动大地的砰然一声，托尔像垃圾一样的被扔了出来。随后一如往常挂着亲切假笑的洛基向他打了个招呼。“嗨，范达尔，这个白痴就交给你了，我的东西拿来了吗？”

“噢是的夫人！”强大的应变能力在此刻发挥了卓效，看傻眼的范达尔一秒恢复如常，立刻微笑着把手里的文件夹双手递过去。“能找到的全部都在里面了，希望能帮助到您~”

“谢谢你了，祝你今天愉快。”洛基说完就关上了门。

范达尔莫名地松了口气，但转头看见脸朝下躺在地上宛如死尸一动不动的托尔，他的心情又再次变得无比沉重了。

费了好大力气终于把人拖到了保姆车后座上，还得像个老妈子一样给他把安全带系好。准备回到驾驶座前，想试探这个人是否还活着，他违心地关心道：“托尔？你没事吧……”

刚说完就突然被大力熊抱，吓得他一个激灵，接着听见托尔在他怀里痛哭道：

“我老婆精神出轨了——！！”

**OH FUCK……**

>>>

洛基把许久未开的爱车停在史塔克家门口时，彼得正好如约出了门。

不同于他一身成熟的，充满清爽格调的绅士风休闲西装打扮，穿着浅蓝牛仔外套配白T恤和黑色裤子的男孩青春洋溢。一见他就露出了灿烂的笑容，并向他挥手打招呼。

他刚走下阶梯，穿着正式西装的史塔克出现在门口并叫住了他。洛基正担心着老男人该不会要跟着来时，听见他们对话。

“你又忘了钥匙。”史塔克一脸无奈地把一张门卡交给他。彼得尴尬地对他笑了笑，接过去收进外套口袋里，说：“对不起，我下次会记得随身带着……”

“很好，过来。”史塔克笑着向他伸出一只手臂，彼得先是一愣，然后温顺地靠过去。两人亲昵地拥吻了一下，史塔克神情宠爱地摸摸他的后背，莞尔说：“去吧，玩得开心点，一定要注意安全！”

彼得对史塔克羞涩地点点头，道别后，向洛基的车小跑过来。

在他坐进车里时，洛基勾起薄唇笑道：“真甜蜜~”只见彼得难为情地摸了摸鼻子，这下连耳朵都红透了。见状，洛基嘴角笑意更浓了。提醒彼得系好安全带，他说着“出发咯。”，发动车朝街区购物中心驶去。

“哇哦，这里简直是第五大道的复制版……”

听到彼得的惊叹，洛基好笑地把车停到专属的车位里。下车后，洛基带着他走进奢华的购物中心。能在这里消费的非富即贵，会遇见各种名人也不稀奇。第一次到这种场所的彼得紧跟在洛基身边，只差抓着他的衣角了，小小的脸上挂着大写的惊奇和紧张。

“欸！那是奥丁森先生——！？”

听见彼得惊呼，洛基内心“咯噔”一跳，立刻顺着他指的方向看去，才发现原来他说的是阿玛尼旗舰店外的巨型海报。

“奥丁森先生是超级名模么？”彼得惊奇地问，眼睛直直地盯着那张托尔用手撩起前发，神情深邃冷峻，半裸着上身，充分展示了优美傲人肌肉的高级黑白海报。

“你看错了那不是他！”洛基迅速否认，并一把搂住看痴了的彼得的肩膀，带着往另一个方向带走。 

“欸欸？什么？”彼得迷惑地问，一边小碎步地紧跟，一边仍着魔似的回头瞄着那海报，嘴里喃喃道：“好、好帅，好酷，光是看海报就感觉荷尔蒙好强烈、好不真实喔……”

“你说的没错，那是假的！别看了，快走，看久伤眼睛！”

洛基强调着捂住了彼得的眼睛。直到把人带到看超市门口前才让他重见光明。彼得的脸红红，看起来受了不小的刺激。这让洛基开始后悔带他到这里来。 _ **该死的，托尔的魔性。**_

“好了，我们进去买东西了就马上离开这里。”洛基皮笑肉不笑的说。

“啊嗯，好。”还有点回不过神的彼得羞赧地小声应道。不敢再问关于奥丁森先生的事情，并偷偷决定回家后让贾维斯给他科普一下。

他们在进口超市逛了好一会儿，彼得却只是偶尔拿起商品看了看又放回去，于是一圈下来也没有把任何东西放进他们的推车里。

“怎么了？没有想要的吗？”洛基奇怪地问。

彼得摸了摸头发，尴尬望了望他，回答：“呃嗯，其实我比较想去普通的露天集市……”

洛基微怔，随即意会到他没说出口的话。他莞尔，没有多说什么，把推车放回原位后道：“那我们换地方去逛。”

于是他们离开了购物中心。在看到他们开上通往皇后区的方向的主干道时，彼得显然放松了下来。瞥了一眼男孩儿后，洛基莞尔一笑，说：“其实我很久没出来了，通常家里需要什么都是叫外送。”

“欸，你不喜欢出门吗？”彼得好奇地问。

“倒也不是，只是基本上不独自外出，要出门的话通常都是和我家那位。“洛基答，眼睛专注在前方的道路上，“虽然次数也不太多，大概是我们两个更喜欢待在家里。你呢？”

“我想我比较喜欢出去吧，想去旅行，探险，看看外面世界。”彼得说，声音里透着向往，也夹杂着几分失意。“不过我也乐意一直待在像你们那样舒适的家里。”

洛基侧目，笑道：“你愿意可以经常过来玩喔，托尔忙起来也时常不在家，我也无聊的。”

“我很乐意。”彼得毫不犹豫地回答。两人相视一笑后，洛基注意到彼得有些欲言又止。等了半响，他推波助澜道：“有什么想和我说的，大胆说就好，我听着呢。”

他的话仿佛给了彼得勇气，只听见他小心翼翼地开口：“嗯…可能你不相信，你是我分化后的第一个朋友，洛基。”

洛基对此感到惊讶，刚好红灯，车停下后他不可思议地看向身旁的彼得。对方微红着脸，对他露出小小的微笑，闪烁不安的小鹿眼睛里好像在担心自己是否表错情。

洛基弯起嘴角，“我很高兴成为你的第一个Omega朋友。”他说。

彼得却摇摇头，急忙表示：“我不只是指这个，我是说，一个朋友，与我们性别无关。”

洛基挑了挑眉，没有把更多惊讶表现出来。望着他真诚的焦糖色眼睛，他坦言：“我很荣幸，也很高兴我们成为朋友，你不需要担心什么，我很喜欢你。”彼得抿着唇开心又感动地望着他，见状，洛基忍不住逗他道：“如果你想紧紧拥抱我的话最好等下车再这么做。”

被说穿心思的彼得脸红了，他眨了眨泛着水光眼睛，“我、我也是，我也喜欢你！”他害羞得结结巴巴地表白，“我现在时常觉得自己很幸运……”

洛基从他的感慨中听出了弦外之音，但他不急于求证，只是笑着伸过手摸了摸他的头发——微卷纤细的发丝一如他本人的性子一样柔软。“我也觉得自己很幸运。”他附和道。

凭着记忆，他找到了最大的一处露天集市，期间彼得也提供了一些指路帮助。在附近找了位置停好车，一下车后果然被彼得大大地拥抱了，在分开的时候又害羞得不得了。洛基不得不承认自己真的被这个可爱的男孩俘获了。

“你好像很熟悉这边。”

他们走进熙熙攘攘的集市里，这边有着各式各样的摊位，日常所需的用品几乎都能在这里买到，让人眼花缭乱。

“我以前住在这附近，大概离这里五条街这样，如果选择步行会稍微远点。”彼得回道。他怡然自得地带着洛基穿梭在各个摊位里，货比三家后，他停在一个蔬果摊位前。“哇哦，这家的好新鲜。”他拿起一个通红的西红柿展示给洛基看。

洛基莞尔，眼里闪过一丝不易被察觉的疑惑，他也跟着拿起一个西红柿查看。“不错，我们买一些。”他赞同道。顺带挑选了其他蔬菜后，他在彼得掏钱之前付了款。彼得对此感到十分过意不去，他以晚餐得拜托他掌勺为由来安抚了对方。

>>>

超级大咖专属化妆间里。

终于消化完所听到的全部内容后，范达尔从灵魂出窍的状态中回到现实里来。他伸出手搭在面前哭丧着脸，生无可恋的托尔肩膀上，郑重其事地提醒：

“老兄，你应该知道他们都是Omega吧？”

托尔抽嗒嗒地抬起委屈的泪眼，不爽地反问：“那又怎样？”

“这说明他们什么都不会发生。”范达尔耐着性子开解道。“让我们开始化妆吧，通告已经延后了半个小时了。”

“你怎么知道？他第一次见他就抱抱他。”

“道别的时候友好的拥抱一下很正常……”

“他还总是提起他，彼得、彼得~叫得那么亲密。”

“我想他们只是变成了闺蜜。”

“那你老婆会在你们上床的时候提她的闺蜜吗？”

范达尔闭上眼睛，深深吸了一口气后，他平静地站了起身，拍拍他的肩膀后，朝门走去。

“你要去哪？你还没回答我~”

“我要去辞职。”

>>>

采购了足够三天的食材，两个人都感到有些又累又饿，在回家前洛基提议找家店休息会儿，吃个午餐。彼得举手赞同。

彼得在社交网络上得到推荐，于是他们去了就近一家深受欢迎的日式家庭餐厅。

餐厅环境明亮宜人。过了饭点的缘故，店里就餐人也不太多。他们被热情的服务生安排在了特设给Omega的，有鲜花绿植环绕的位置，配上优美的和风轻音乐，相当令人放松。餐厅的招牌菜式和味道也都不错。

莞尔看着彼得像别的年轻人一样，拿着智能手机对着环境和食物拍了一通后，先分享到社交应用上才会动手用餐的举动，洛基不禁默默感叹，到目前为止，自己和他没有产生任何代沟真的太神奇了。

用餐期间，他们聊了食物，又延伸到彼此日常兴趣。在说到喜欢的电影话题上，彼得完全打开了话匣子，兴奋地向他推荐了一堆他几乎不会主动去看的影片。最后被那带着强烈渴望的小鹿眼神打败，他忍俊不禁地答应对方他们会有一个托尔金史诗电影之夜。

“所以，你原来一直是和梅姨住在一起的么？”

在彼得聊到过去梅姨会默许他在周六夜观看电影到11点的事情时，找到了话题切入点的洛基抓住机会问。

用吸管喝着有漂亮粉色的波子汽水的彼得点点头。“嗯，我是由梅姨抚养长大的。”

“哦？恕我冒昧，你父母呢？”

彼得敛了笑容，他不自在地舔了下唇，沉默了片刻才低声说：“他们…他们在我两岁的时候因车祸离世了，是梅姨告诉我的，在她认为我的年纪足够能接受这个事实的时候。”

 _ **真糟糕。**_ 洛基感到心疼。“我很抱歉，彼得。”他说。彼得只是弯弯嘴角表示自己对父母没有什么印象。

“我只能通过一张合影认识他们，虽说他们是我的父母，却完全非常陌生，一开始我很难过，但后来释怀了，因为我还有梅姨，我的人生不完全那么糟糕，她给了我最好的童年。”

彼得非常平静地说着，而在提到梅姨时，他总是会自然流露一个暖暖的微笑——充满幸福，热爱与深深的怀念，没有太多的伤感。

洛基被他的坚强与乐观触动了。“她是一个伟大的女士。”他凝视着他，由衷地说。

“是的，她是的。”彼得毫不迟疑地肯定。

“也许你能让我再多认识她一些？”

彼得的脸被点亮了，他欣然点头道：“我会带相册给你看喔。”

“好啊。”洛基期待地说，看了下腕表后，道：“差不多该回去了，让我们回家来研究梅姨的私房菜谱吧。”

“好。”彼得开心地应道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读！第一次写欢乐向，结果是自己一边码一边因为脑内想象而爆笑，我的笑点真是太低啦！欢迎大家吐槽~2333，愉快烹饪时发生的事情就放到下章啦，  
>  _ **下一章：彼得的年龄竟然是……？！**_


	4. 04

车开往回家的方向后，彼得突然想起什么似的，拿出手机开始发简讯。讯息的提示一条接着一条，洛基瞥见他认真的神态，不用猜也知道是给谁发。终于结束后，彼得把手机收回口袋里。

“洛基，晚餐可以在你家做吗？”

“可以呀，我们不用等周六再一起吃饭。”

“呃…史塔克先生今晚会有应酬，不能和我们一起了，很抱歉呢……”

“他确实是个大忙人，但你住进来才第二天嗯？”

收到洛基投来的意味深长的眼神，像怕被看透似的，彼得移开视线看向别的地方，并语气轻松道：“我没关系，我们一开始就沟通过了，我理解的，而且他本来是要回来的，计划临时有变化也是没办法的……”

在红灯前停下后，洛基转过了脸。男孩被凝视得有些局促不安。“你真的不会说谎，对吧？”洛基一针见血道。

被拆穿的彼得红了脸，羞愧地咬唇望向窗外。车内的氛围静默而尴尬。绿灯亮起来了，洛基也没有再说什么，继续启动车行进。

“我很抱歉……”

听见彼得小声的道歉，洛基皱了皱眉心。“是我唐突了。”他带着歉意柔声说，“老实说，当我第一次见到你，让人难以相信你们是结合伴侣，别担心，你很好，但托尼·史塔克？我从不认为他是个好伴侣人选。”

“我想你误会了，洛基，史塔克先生是个好人！”彼得连忙说，“而且我、我真的很幸运能成为他的伴侣……”

洛基快速瞥了一眼男孩，不再眼中的掩饰怀疑。“所以，能说说你们是怎么认识的？”

彼得吞咽了口口水，犹疑片刻才回答：“我们是……通过盲选配对*结合的。”

盲选配对——通过A/O第二性征监管系统所提供的个人信息素样品来选择伴侣。这种方式仅仅用以安排被政府特设福利院接管监护的Omega孤儿寻找伴侣。而这种充满各种黑幕的由政府来分配的“相亲”，通常不会有个人选择的自由。

虽然看过彼得的资料，但亲口听他说出，还是让洛基再次感到一阵反胃的不适。他完全清楚被剥夺选择权利的感受是如何糟糕，尽管他的情况与彼得不同，但实质上也没有什么区别。

“你在见到本人前，一定想不到他是个年纪足以做你父亲的老男人吧。”

“是、是很意外啦……不过这也没关系，我可以接受……”

洛基把车猛地转到路边停下，瞪着受惊的彼得，抑制不住地生气道：“你知道结合后意味着什么吗，彼得？你的一辈子就绑在他身上了，你才18岁——”

_**噢，该死的！** _

彼得眨了眨诧异的眼睛，讷讷地问：“你、你怎么知道我几岁……”

说漏嘴的洛基此刻想掐死自己。面对彼得疑惑和警惕的眼睛，他狼狈地塌下肩膀伏在了方向盘上，片刻后才直起身看向彼得道歉：“对不起，我调查了你。”

彼得睁大了眼睛，张着嘴巴不知道该说什么好。洛基弯起嘴角苦笑，解释道：“我很在意你，彼得，也许是你让我想起了过去，所以我想搞清楚你和托尼之间……”

“你是怀疑我和史塔克先生吗？”彼得低声问。

“我猜我只是没法接受你们的年龄差吧。”洛基坦承道：“要知道，你看起来可不像18岁。”

彼得红了脸，他不自然地挪开了视线，说：“我已经成年了，你不用担心，史塔克先生不会乱来的。”

“是么？”洛基打量着他，反正已经说开了，不如把内心的疑问都摆到台面上。“你们真的不像一对结合伴侣，既然你已经成年了，为什么他不标记你？你身上完全没有Alpha的气味。”

彼得一时间面露慌张，如果不是他锁了车门，小家伙看起来马上会跳车而逃了。“我、我们……”他支支吾吾地出声，“这、这不是你想的那样……”

 _ **啊~果然。**_ 洛基眯起了眼睛，内心的疑惑已经得到了答案。“所以你们并没有结合。”

彼得把脸埋进手里，默认了他的陈述。半响后，他抬起头，一副要哭出来的样子，轻轻拉住洛基的袖口，请求道：“请、请你不要说出去好吗？洛基，真的拜托你……”

洛基静静地注视着他片刻，放软声音承诺道：“我不会，但我想知道怎么回事？”

彼得只是摇头。无声地叹了口气，洛基也不逼迫他马上全盘托出。他们停在路边太久也会引起警察注意，所以他重新发动车上路。

“我不会举报你们，别担心好吗？你是个好孩子。”

“谢谢你洛基……”彼得带着哭腔回应，“史塔克先生真的是好人，请你不要误会他什么，他这么做都是为了帮我……”

“所以你清楚你们属于非法同居吧，你不会有事，但托尼会承担巨大的责任风险。”洛基严肃道。“如果你不想像这样这么轻易就被发现，你得告诉我全部，我也可以帮助你。”

“我、我不知道……”彼得为难地说。

车在家门口缓缓停稳，洛基无声叹息。看向缩在座位上双手紧握，眼角微红的男孩儿，他于心不忍地伸手触碰在他单薄的肩上，感到他微微一颤。“我想帮你，彼得。”他柔声说，“虽然我和托尼不太合，但他也是朋友，假如不是我，而且别的什么人发现了，后果怎样完全不用想象，我会替你们保守秘密，如果你相信我。”

彼得抬起红红的泪眼，动了动唇最后还是没能说什么。但洛基已经从他那双会说话的眼睛里，领会到他说不出口的心里话。他对他浅浅一笑，温柔地摸摸他的头发，说：“我们之后再好好讨论这件事，先下车进屋吧。”他动手帮忙解开他的安全带，替他开了车门。

彼得用力点点头，手背擦了擦眼睛后，下了车。

把车停回车库中，洛基从后车厢里拿出最后两袋食材回到家里。走近厨房，看见那道纤细的背影正站在岛台前，把蔬果逐一从纸袋里拿出来。

“这两袋是你的，晚点我帮你一起拿过去。”

“谢谢你。”彼得莞尔道谢，“我先把需要的这些清洗一下……”

看着他努力掩饰紧张不安的样子，洛基突然感到一些内疚。他或许是操之过急了，但他说服自己，这都是为了彼得好。脱了外套放到一旁，他也动手把另外的食材拿出来。

“我把其他放冰箱里后，就来帮你，有什么需要尽管说。”

“嗯，好。”

接着两人相对无言地各自忙活着。把东西都整理到冰箱里后，洛基弯起衬衫袖子，走到彼得身旁帮忙。洗好欧芹放到沥水篮后，实在按捺不住内心急于求证的疑问，他开口问：

“你其实也并没有18岁对吧？”

彼得差点把手里盐瓶摔了。他面红耳赤地紧紧抓住瓶子，沉默了许久后，最后认命似的点点头。洛基对于彼得的实际年龄既想知道又害怕知道。不过他还是追问了。耐心等着彼得纠结了半天，只听见一个细如蚊蝇的回答。

“十……十五……”

 _ **老天，你一定是在逗我……**_ 尽管心里是猜到他未成年，但彼得的年龄还是让洛基震惊了。他沉默着握起双拳撑在琉璃台上。无力地垂下头。半响后他打破这糟糕的尴尬氛围，转过全身僵硬的彼得让他面向自己，注视着那双六神无主的焦糖色眼睛，低声问：

“告诉我，这件事还有谁知道？”

“还、还有贾维斯和小辣椒小姐……”

“我明白了。”洛基蹙眉道，郑重地说：“你在我这里，不会有第二个人知道这件事，就算是托尔也不会知道，我向你保证，而你不能让托尼知道我发现了这件事，好吗？至少现在不能。就当做这是我和你之间的秘密，我会替你完全保密，以及我会帮你，你相信我吗，彼得？”

彼得抿着小嘴，红着眼睛紧紧地盯着他，轻轻地点了点头。洛基把他揽到怀里，摸摸他的头。彼得像抓住救命稻草一般用力抱着他。

知道他们没有真正结合，洛基心中确实松了口气。彼得还那么年轻。不管是出于什么隐情让两个人冒着巨大风险虚假注册结合，一旦被其他人发现了检举揭发，不用说身为Alpha的史塔克会面临牢狱之灾，即使现代法律倾向于保护Omega，不需要负任何法律责任的彼得重新被政府监管后也不会有更好的归宿。既然史塔克和他没结合，那说明他还有良知，没对他出手。虽然洛基没法完全对他放心，但想到其他更糟糕的Alpha，洛基还是庆幸彼得遇见的是史塔克。

稍稍释放了一些安抚的信息素，洛基温柔地擦拭掉彼得的眼泪，莞尔道：“哭完后记得修补我的心，它被你的眼泪击碎了，我希望梅姨的菜谱里会有一道专门治愈心碎的菜肴。”

彼得为他破涕为笑。

>>>

PM 08：00，范达尔的公寓。

电视里正放映着不知所谓的玛丽苏爱情电影。范达尔宛如石像一般嵌在沙发里，虽然眼睛好像是在看着屏幕，但实际上他根本没有在看。

_**咦？** _

_**为什么这个家伙会在他家呢？** _

_**明明刚刚在愉快地准备着要和瓦里基尔一起的浪漫烛光晚餐，怎么突然就变成是和身边这个家伙待在一起呢？** _

“约翰，你走吧，不要再回来！”

“我做错了什么？伊丽莎白，这不是你的真心话！”

“请离开吧，我不爱你了。”

“不，伊丽莎白——”

肩膀一沉，范达尔缓缓转过脸，面如死灰地看向哭倒在他肩上的抱着大桶爆米花的托尔，听着他嘴里嚷嚷着：“为何爱情这么苦~有情人不得终成眷属~我老婆也抛弃了我，不让我回家——”

啊，谁都好，现在就闯进他的公寓里往他太阳穴上来一枪，让这一切归零在那一声美妙的巨响里吧。

>>>

完美的晚餐。

与彼得之间又恢复了最初的轻松愉快。看到纯真的笑容又回到他的小脸上，洛基心里就无比欣慰。吃光了他们一起烹饪的美味晚餐，又共同做了厨房里的清洁后，时间已经接近10点了。

“你可以留下来过夜喔，假如你不想独自待着的话。”

“我没关系，还有贾维斯在的。”彼得微红着脸说。

“你知道它只是个AI吧。”洛基提醒道。

彼得咯咯地笑了起来，解释道：“贾维斯和普通的AI真的不一样，他超人性化，有时候我都会忘记他是AI的事情，他超会聊天喔，而且也好贴心。”顿了下，含羞补充一句，“和你一样超暖的。”

“好吧。”洛基摇摇头接受了他的说辞，莞尔道：“你也是个小甜心~”

彼得甜甜一笑，小鹿眼睛里熠熠生辉。洛基帮忙拿了比较重的一袋食材，送他回家。待他刷卡进门后，屋内的灯光自动打亮，并传来了贾维斯的声音：  
“欢迎回家，彼得——”

“嗨，贾维斯~”彼得很开心地和他打着招呼。

“——晚上好，奥丁森先生，欢迎光临。”

原本想要无视的洛基，在彼得充满期待，闪亮亮的注视下，他不情愿地回应：“嗨，贾维斯……”

“噢，这真是令人惊喜的夜晚，我第一次收到奥丁森先生的问候，这是个值得纪念的时刻。”

贾维斯的调侃让洛基嘴角抽了抽。“Yea？那你是不是应该设一个特别纪念日，以后每年都庆祝一下呢？”

“如您所愿，奥丁森先生，设定成功。”

 _ **啊，这AI和史塔克一样讨厌！**_ 在洛基想要发作的时候，一旁的彼得已经被他们的拌嘴逗得乐不可支。看到他开怀的样子，洛基决定不和AI计较了。  
帮忙把食材、调味料填满史塔克家空荡荡的冰箱和橱柜后，洛基又参观了一下彼得的卧室（其实也是为了确认彼得没有和老男人睡在一起）。

彼得睡在主卧对面的客房里。在内心吐槽老男人对待他如临时住客一样，洛基在心里列了个必买清单，决定第二天再带着男孩儿去购物，好好改造一下这个没有任何生活情趣的房间。

洛基在客房浴室的洗脸台架子上看见了一个特别的金属盒子，打开一看里面是几支蓝色的药剂。抑制剂？他拿起一只看了看，药水颜色不同于常规的抑制剂，他不太确定。他顺走了一支后，把盒子放回原处。

“你早点休息吧，明天我们再去逛街，我看你还得买不少东西。”

“欸，不用了吧……”

“托尼有给你小黑卡吧，嗯？”

 _ **小黑卡？哦，史塔克先生给的那张用来采购的信用卡。**_ 彼得反应过来后，乖乖地点点头。薄唇勾起一个算计的笑，洛基说：“那就这样决定了，明天10点我来接你，晚安，彼得。”

“欸欸？晚、晚安。”

友好的拥抱了一下迷糊的彼得，洛基踩着轻快的脚步离开了史塔克家。

>>>

AM 01：37，范达尔的公寓。

“啊啊，宝贝……”

范达尔在黑暗中睁开毫无睡意的双眼，被一头死重的熊手脚并用的缠得无法动弹。

_**为什么……** _

_**为什么明明是一个被抛弃的人，竟然可以这么安稳地呼呼大睡？！不对，重点是为什么我要和一个被抛弃的、没用的Alpha臭男人睡在一张床上？！** _

_**为什么每次这对狗男男夫夫‘吵架’，我就必须接收这个蠢货呢？！** _

_**上帝耶稣天父，请问我做错了什么你要用这种方式来惩罚我？我不是你最爱的孩子吗？** _

又一次奋力推开那张要亲上脸来的嘴，范达尔决定明天要卖掉公寓，搬出纽约，离得越远越好。


	5. 05

美好的一天当从一杯甘美醇香的大吉岭春茶开始。

独坐在自家庭院花园中，洛基陶然自得地享受着安静的品茶时光。把看完的报纸放到一旁，慢条斯理地用完了传统的英式早餐后，他把餐具和厨房收拾好，算着时间回到楼上衣帽间更衣装扮。

当一切看上去完美无暇后，他从手边的金属花纹托盘里挑了一瓶适合今天装扮的，香气淡雅迷人的特殊香水，轻轻喷洒在身上。满意地端量了落地镜里的自己，他把用小信封装着的蓝色药剂收进外套内侧口袋里。临出门前想起了什么，又折回去选了一瓶香气清新温和的木质调香水。确定没有任何遗漏后，他轻快地下了楼，拿了车钥匙从楼梯旁的门走下车库。

“……还是夜猫子呢，我真担心你的发际线，亲爱的~”

车内，洛基一边愉快地讲着电话，一边等着车库门完全打开。“哈~我需要你帮个忙……嗯，晚点老地方见，我带了小家伙，记得做好措施喔……别想了，你没机会~我会发简讯给你，赶紧挪动你的屁股起来享受阳光吧！”

结束了通话，洛基开车出门。还没在史塔克家门口停稳，彼得已经从门里出来了。他今天穿着极其普通的深蓝格子衫，配着深色牛仔裤。这打扮没有出错，但太普通了，所以洛基果断把更新衣橱放在今日购物清单的第一项。

腼腆的男孩打着招呼坐进车里，他弯起了嘴角，带着几分戏谑的意味，问：“昨晚睡得好吗？一个人有没有害怕呀？”

虽然知道洛基是在调笑，但彼得没能抑制脸一热，白皙的脸蛋上浮现了两抹薄红。“没有啦，我不是小孩子了～”

“是么？我还担心你会怕，都睡不好呢。”洛基煞有其事地说。

“欸、真的吗？”

看他当真的样子，洛基扑哧一笑。“当然是假的。”

“啊，被骗到了……”彼得扶额认输。

洛基笑着拿起了放在中央扶手箱的香水递过去，说：“来，这个给你。”

彼得新奇地接过。“这是什么？香水吗？”他小心地打开了盖子闻了闻，惊叹道：“哇哦，这个味道好好闻喔~给我用吗？”

“没错，猜你会喜欢，往身上稍微喷一些。”

“哦，好~”

看他拿着瓶子茫然无措，不知道要怎么用的样子，洛基微微一笑，主动把香水要过来，道：“还是我来帮你吧，手腕给我。”微微脸红的彼得闻言照做。洛基往上喷了一些香水后，让他轻轻摩擦手腕，接着抹在脖子上。

“我还是第一次用这个，好新鲜~”彼得感慨着挥了挥两只手腕，嗅着飘散在空气里的淡香，有点兴奋地说：“嘿，我变得像你一样好闻了~”

洛基被他可爱的样子逗笑了。“这个不是普通香水，是已结合但未有孕的Omega专用来掩盖气味，避免不必要的骚扰。”他向彼得解释，“——虽然你和我情况不同，但我建议你平时最好也用，以防意外，你身上带有这种只有我们同类才能分辨的气味，就不会联想到你还没有……”

领会了洛基点到即止的意思，彼得忙点头，说：“好，我记住了，我都不知道这个……”

回以一个表扬的微笑，洛基启动车开往他们今天的目的地。

“梅没有和你说过吗？”

正研究着香水瓶的彼得摇摇头，答：“她没能知道我分化成Omega……之后也没人和我说关于Omega的事情，网路上并没有太多相关的信息……”  
那是当然的。可以说Alpha和Omega只能在原生家庭里，或国立特设的福利院，以及只接收Alpha和已结合的Omega的特殊学校里才能得到相关的生理教育。

现今社会倡导性别平等，为了减少歧视与偏见，只要稍微涉及Alpha和Omega生理相关的信息都会被和谐掉。普通中小学校的性教育课上也不再普及这方面知识——现在的Beta孩子会先了解男、女以及LGBT，直到进入普通大学后，才会在相关课程中认识到还有A/O这样的特殊人群存在——仅仅是表面认识，美名其曰是人们心智成熟后才会更好理解和接纳，实际上也只是欲盖弥彰。歧视与偏见当然是不可被消除的。但比起过去的悲惨境遇，现在Omega们确实能称之为人了，并且从某种角度来说他们受到相当大的——带有补偿性质的——重视和“关照”。 思绪转了回来，照他的说辞，洛基推测他分化成Omega并没有多长时间就遇上了史塔克。

“——贾维斯什么都懂，不过当我问他，他只是说史塔克先生会亲自和我谈这些……”

彼得没有继续说了，但洛基听明白了这件事没了下文。虽然不满意史塔克拖沓，他倒也不是不能理解，要一个Alpha亲自给他解释这些东西确实会很尴尬，而小辣椒一个Beta，懂的还不一定有老男人多呢。

“没关系，我会教你的，别担心。”洛基说，他原本也想找个时间和他好好聊一下这个话题。

“真是太好了，谢谢你，洛基！”

彼得感激地向他道了谢。相视一笑后，又听见他说：“说起来史塔克先生昨晚不知几点回家了，早上看见他出现在餐厅时吓了我一跳。”

“看来他倒是有记着家里有你呢。”洛基调侃道，侧目瞥见彼得抿起小嘴，露出一些开心和害羞，但很快又消失了。

“然后呢？”

“然后我们一起吃了早餐，他问我今天有什么计划，我告诉他要和你外出，虽然他没说什么，但好像不太高兴的样子，史塔克先生似乎不太想让我出门……”彼得声音有些低落。

“唔，考虑你的安全问题，他自然是不想让你出门的，但是碍于你们的小秘密，如果限制你了，又怕引起我怀疑你来——现在的我们只要结合后，Alpha是没有权利管束我们的人身自由，感谢人权组织和新保护法~”

“唔……不过我想、我还是尽量不出去了，我不想再给他添麻烦了……”彼得低声说。

“别担心，我不会天天都带你出门的。”

“呃、请不要误会我不是不愿意和你出去、和你一起我真的很开心，只是史塔克先生已经为我做了很多……”

听到他紧张兮兮用着飞快的语速解释着，洛基忍俊不禁侧脸看着惴惴不安的男孩儿，柔声安抚道：“我知道，放松点，甜心，我明白的，这不会影响我们什么。”

“还是很对不起，我扫兴了……”彼得说着懊恼地低下头。

“你并没有。”洛基腾出手揉揉他的头发，莞尔道：“别乱想了，打起精神来，今天我们的行程很满喔~”

“好。”彼得连连点头，也露出了浅浅的微笑。

两人这次又到街区的购物中心来——原本打算去第五大道，但考虑到彼得的情况和密集的人流，这可不是个好选择。而在进入购物中心后新的烦恼又出现了。

虽有意避开有托尔代言的奢侈品牌店，但那家伙代言的东西实在太多了，随处可见的广告海报简直避无可避。他几乎得拖着彼得才能从有他海报的橱窗前离开。他决心要把托尔叫回家来，让小家伙多接触他的真面目来增加抵抗力。

终于好不容易把人拐进了一家适合他年纪的时装店里。在彼得还捧着发红的脸颊犯花痴的时候，洛基已经雷厉风行地挑了一堆衣服。在彼得眼前打了个响指唤回他的神志后，洛基把他推进试衣间里试穿。

“来吧，把这件和这件换上，尺寸应该没问题。”

“我、我自己来……”

洛基挑了挑眉，收回替他解衬衫扣子的手。彼得忸怩地背过身开始脱衣服，见状他忍俊不禁地凑到他耳边调侃：“干嘛害羞，你身上有什么我没有的吗？”

彼得摇摇头，耳朵红红的，支吾道：“我、我不习惯被看着啦……”

洛基有趣地笑了起来，但他只是退到门边，抱起双臂好整以暇地观看他换衣服。

“你没有看起来的那么瘦呢，身材不错喔。”

看着他是一副瘦弱的样子，脱了衣服身材倒是相当紧实匀称，还有那么点薄薄的小肌肉。注意到那白皙的肌肤泛起了一些薄红，这小家伙又害羞了。  
“裤子也换喔，就那条浅色的破洞牛仔裤——唷，你腿型蛮性感的嘛～还是换这条长裤吧——唔～果然很衬你的腿和小翘臀呢，那种孩子气的宽松平角裤该淘汰了，提醒我待会去逛一下内衣店。”

“求你饶了我吧……”

经不住他的一番点评，彼得已经是羞得浑身泛红，要抬不起头了，三两下换上了他指定的衣服。洛基却若无其事的笑着，等他穿好后上前替他整理了一番，又拿过来一件后背有着精致手工刺绣的，樱花粉缎面薄棒球外套给他叠穿。最后把一脸难为情的男孩儿推到等身镜子前，询问：“如何？”

彼得小声地惊叹一声，抬手抓了抓有点凌乱的头发，他打量了镜子里的自己片刻后，不确定的嗫嚅道：“我不知道该说什么……我穿粉色不会很奇怪吗？”

“当然不奇怪，很合适你。”

洛基满意地勾起薄唇。清新亮丽的樱花粉棒球外套，内里搭配有着小立领的白色休闲衬衫，下身是撞白边的靛蓝束口运动风长裤和他自己小白鞋。这一身穿搭让彼得看起来更乖巧斯文，又不失青春活力。

“就穿着这套吧，走吧。”

“欸？不用换回来吗？”

“不用。”

不容他说，洛基推开试衣间的门让他先走出去。等候一旁的店员热情地围了上来，一个劲儿地夸赞彼得可爱帅气，弄得他更不好意思了。把决定购买的衣服交给了店员，洛基拿出彼得交给他的小黑卡刷卡结账后，揽着男孩的肩就往下一家店走。

“衣服不拿吗？”

“他们会送到家里去的。”

接下来，洛基非常高效地带着彼得把一众奢侈品牌店都扫购了一遍——已经掌握彼得衣服尺码的他不再让男孩儿一一去试穿，只要看中就买下。从头到脚，纤悉无遗的购置了全套的服饰（礼服会请他的御用裁缝上门定制）。而对他面不改色一掷千金的豪举，让连查看价格牌的勇气都没有的彼得感到十分的惶恐不安。 

“托尼可不会在意这点小钱，何况是为你花的呢。”

在刷完最后一家店后，对小家伙笑得纯良无害的洛基如是说。忽略他表情变得更加不安，心满意足的洛基继续清单下一项。

“午餐后陪我去见个人。”

他们去了一家通常需要提前几周甚至一两个月前预约的三星米其林餐厅，但洛基显然不是需要预约的对象。当他们一走进餐厅，前台那位像模特一样漂亮的接待小姐一见到他，就立刻为他们安排了用餐。而听见她让一位英俊的侍应生将他们领去常坐的桌位时，彼得就确认了他是这里的常客。

优雅装潢的餐厅里只设了十张桌子，散落着四桌客人。有一家三口坐在他们旁边，其余的空桌上都摆着已预约的小牌子。注意到彼得在落座后朝对面礼貌性地莞尔点头，洛基往旁边一瞥，原来是在回应那位年纪相仿的女孩儿投来的友善微笑。目光回到了彼得身上，薄唇悠悠勾起一抹心照不宣的浅笑。彼得抿了抿唇敛了笑，眼睛克制地盯着餐桌上的插花。

“祝你好胃口。”

艺术品一样精美的法餐送上餐桌后，洛基莞尔道了祝词就不再说话，与其他食客一样安静地用餐。一顿饭下来彼得都拘谨得很。除了因为不适应这种场所，对面老是盯着他傻笑的小女孩也占了一部分原因。待他们撤走餐盘换上甜点时，那一家人起身离桌了，彼得隐约松了口气。气定神闲地观察着他的洛基终于忍不住轻轻笑了。小家伙抬头看了过来，在片刻的迷惑后意会到他在笑什么，不禁红了脸。

“待会去了RH后，你还有其他想去的地方吗？”准备结账的时候，洛基询问他。

“呃、没了……噢、我们能去一趟书店吗？”

“没问题，哪一家呢？”

车往布鲁克林-本森赫区开着，彼得提到的书店恰巧在要见面的附近。看见他在等信号灯时拿出手机发送简讯，彼得像发现新大陆一样新奇，问：“咦，你平时也会传简讯吗？”

编辑文字的手停顿了一下，洛基挑起眉梢看过去，反问：“看起来不像？”

彼得先是点点头，又立刻摇了摇头。洛基双唇微张，内心受到了打击。彼得只得讪讪一笑。

“你用LINE或者G-mail吗？我们能交换邮箱地址吗？我们可以发即时讯息，联络也很方便……”

“我有G-mail。”洛基把简讯发送掉后，随手把手机给了彼得，边发动车边说：“给你，顺便把电话存一下。”

“喔、好~”

没有意料到这个的彼得连忙接过来，身负重任般地谨慎操作起他的手机。没花多长时间，说了声“存好了”，他把手机放到扶手箱的手机架上。显得很高兴的样子用起了他自己的手机。

在洛基找车位停车时，手机振动了一下提示简讯到达。停稳妥后，他拿起来一看，原来是彼得发来的一个调皮眨眼的emoji表情以及一朵玫瑰花。他莞尔看向露出孩子气笑容的男孩，说：“收到了——下车吧，我们到了。”

“我们不是先要去家居店？”

在远远看见了书店的招牌后，彼得感到惊讶。洛基只是勾起嘴角笑笑，护着他小心避开逆行的行人。

“我改约了，就在书店碰面，人已经到了，所以先过来。”

彼得理解的点头。信号灯切换了过街的绿灯，他们穿过人流，走进那家开在转角处，占据了差不多2个门面的书店里。里面的读者不少，分散在不同的书架前，收银台前有两位年轻人在等着结算。在他们进门后收获了不少的注目。正替客人包着书的店员向他们礼貌地微笑示意。一个已结合的Omega女性。洛基歪歪头，莞尔回礼。

“你去逛吧，挑好了来找我。”他低声对彼得说。男孩点点头，带着一种挖宝的兴奋往新书货架走去。

抚了抚墨镜，洛基慢悠悠地穿过一排排书架，在里边的稀有绝版书架前停住。从书架中间抽出了一本名字有趣的植物绘本，轻轻地翻阅起来。隔着私人距离的位置站着一位身形高挑，穿着酷黑机车夹克，脑后束着丸子发髻，同样戴着墨镜的男人。尽管嗅出对方用了抑制剂，那属于Alpha的充满野性魄力的气场仍丝毫不减。男人合起手里的书放回书架上，自然往他身旁挨近，又拿下来一本阿拉伯语撰写的文集，佯装阅读。

“我说——”

安静地这么看了好一会儿书，耳边传来男人刻意压低的磁性声音。

“——为什么，我们每次见面都搞得像特务接头似的？”

“因为你就是呀~”

嘴角上扬形成一个优美的浅笑，洛基饶富兴趣地翻了一页纸。他若无其事的回答，让对方顿时语塞，认输地垂下肩。他摘下了墨镜，露出了俊逸非凡的面容，轮廓分明的脸上蓄着短短络腮胡，给人以性感不羁的感觉。

“所以——”他扶上洛基的后背，冷而深邃的灰蓝色眼睛端详着他的脸。“我的‘禁令’解除了？”

“你以为呢？”洛基哼了一声。

他嘴角抽搐，咕哝道：“真记仇呐，明明知道是意外么？”

“你赶紧把自己嫁出去兴许就没事了。”洛基揶揄道。“不都和教授上垒了么？”

“别提那闷葫芦了，你想要我做什么？”

还想继续侃一侃对方，就被狡猾地转移了话题。念及正事要紧，洛基决定暂时饶过他。“啧，这书真沉，手都累了。”他低声抱怨道。

“那就不要看它了，看我不会累喔~”

“你就是这样才被讨厌，当心被杀掉。”

“明明是你家那位太小心眼。”男人面无惧色地笑着，伸手覆上了他捧着的绘本的手，短短瞬间隐秘又巧妙地取走了他把来时就藏在手心里的信封。洛基默契地把书一合推给了他。

“你越来越专业了，真让人宽慰，哪天我带你去玩一趟？”

一边把绘本放回原位，他一边坏笑着凑在他耳边私语。洛基捏住他下巴正想说话的时候，听见“嘭”的一声。两人齐齐转头看见了一个目瞪口呆的彼得，在他脚下还散落了几本书。

“我、我、我……”

我了半天没有说出下一句话，彼得慌张蹲下身把书都捡起来。这一声动静引来了店员，他向那位担心询问的店员连连道歉。疑惑地看了他们三人一遍，确认了没事后店员离开了。

“书挑好了？”洛基冲他微微一笑，淡定地问。

捧着书本的彼得点着头，受惊的小鹿眼睛在他和身旁的Alpha之间不安闪烁，更多是在男人身上停留。

“这就是小家伙？”他低声问，打量的眼中透着一丝兴味。

“嗯哼，我来介绍一下，这是彼得，彼得•史塔克，我的邻居。”洛基抬手先介绍了彼得，正待他准备介绍身边人时，对方却抢先自我介绍——用他一贯迷死人不偿命的撩人微笑与慵懒低沉的嗓音。

“嗨，小甜心，叫我巴奇——”


	6. 06

彼得对巴奇的反应有些出乎意料的大，洛基差点怀疑这家伙身上的抑制剂失效了。在他又用那种暗示性的暧昧口吻强调“我是洛基的BFF”（不止是Best Friend Forever ，更是Boy Friend Forever）时，他给了他一肘，提醒他收敛起轻浮的调调。

“呃、嗨，很、很高兴见到你……”

彼得眼中的迷惑和怀疑更重了。为了避免小家伙有更多奇怪的联想，洛基转移话题道：“没有其他需要的话，让我们去结账吧。”

他上前搂住彼得的肩转向收银台，并向跟在身后的巴奇使了个眼色。对方嘴角挑起一个痞笑，耸了耸肩，戴回墨镜自行到书店外等候。

在彼得把书交给店员结算时，洛基注意到一位有着迷人巧克力肤色，打扮得很街头风的少女朝收银台走过来。虽然她手里拿着书，但看起来不像是来结账的。正猜她是来找小家伙的，果不其然，听见她说：

“——嘿，你忘了这本。”

“噢、谢谢你！我就说好像少了什么……”彼得莞尔接过了那本名为《你一生的故事》的精装书。

女孩酷酷地抬了抬下巴。“不客气。”她说，“以防你被剧透，请阅读完后再去FB上查看我的评论。”

“多谢提醒，我也会传读后感给你。”

“Cool，先走了，拜。”

“好，拜~”

简洁的话别后，不苟言笑的少女离开了书店。洛基有趣地看向彼得，说：“她很酷哦～”

彼得抬头对他笑了笑，赞同道：“是的，我也觉得她很酷！”

结清了书钱后，洛基替他拿了购物袋。“你们是约好了还是偶然碰面？”他问。

“呃，事实上我刚认识她……”

洛基惊讶地扬起眉梢，推开了书店的门，让彼得先走出去。随后看见了等在附近的巴奇正和两位辣妹在交谈——看样子更像是在调情。对方发现他俩后，很快地结束了对话。

“——抱歉，可爱的女士们，我得走了，我男友来了。”

无视两位笑容僵住的辣妹，巴奇迎上前殷勤地接过洛基手里的购物袋，并亲昵地环上他的腰，笑眯眯地轻吻了他的脸颊。而面对洛基嫌弃的眼神，他一脸困扰又无奈地叹道：

“责怪我的魅力吧~”

洛基无言以对，瞥见身边正尴尬地看向别处的彼得，他又恼了巴奇一眼。巴奇却若无其事的笑道：“他会习惯的。”

完全拿他没办法，洛基轻轻叹气，只能怪自己过于纵容这家伙了。没忘记还要去逛家居店，于是三个人一起往今天最后的目的地移动。

“……洛基是复古派喔。”

在偌大的家居店内逛了一圈下来后，彼得总结道。洛基闻言笑了起来，“被你发现了。”他说，拉着他一起在铺有柔美杏色调的床品的样板床上坐下。

“你喜欢这样的吗？”

“嗯，这种感觉很好，很舒适。”

“那你一定也会爱上他家，他家就是这种风格，Home，Sweet home~”巴奇说着从衣橱那边走过来，大大咧咧地往他们身旁一趟，随即赞道：“唔，这床感觉不赖！亲爱的，和我一起躺躺~”

“请注意形象。”洛基提醒道。“彼得已经来过家里作客了。”

“哦？所以你也打算把自家打造成一样的安乐窝？”巴奇问彼得。

“呃、我不知道……”

看到彼得很为难的样子，洛基安抚他道：“甜心，你真的不用担心托尼，他可不是那么专制小气的人，想想你现在的身份？”他举起他戴着戒指的小手。“——再说了，与其睡在那样的房间里不如去住丽思卡尔顿。”

巴奇因他的评论大笑起来。“你真刻薄，有那么糟糕吗？”

“你该亲自去看看——”洛基认真地说，“你知道他那房子是用来干嘛的。”

了然于心的巴奇和他交换了个同情的眼神后，支持道：“听他的，小可爱，买任何你想要的~”

“可是……事实上，我很满足现在的……”彼得嗫嚅道。

“好吧，我明白了。”洛基拍拍他的肩膀，站起身来，面向他发话道：“既然你挑不出来，那我只好买下这里所有的东西。”

彼得被他的豪言吓得大惊失色，连忙抓住他的手臂拼命地摇头。洛基则挑着眉梢，一语不发地望着的他，等他自己决定。

“或者你可以搬到洛基家里住，问题解决~”

巴奇打趣说，枕在自己手臂上的一副看好戏的样子。洛基毫不客气地飞了他一记眼刀。

最后彼得硬着头皮选了一套燕麦灰色的亚麻床品，洛基又替他多挑了两套不同颜色的。巴奇在一旁起哄着让他买下刚刚那张床，而他给的购买理由让彼得听了面红耳赤。

“耶稣啊，把那种想法留在你的脑袋里！”洛基连忙堵住了彼得的耳朵，护着他远离对方。“聊点别的话题！”

“允许我提醒一下，虽然这里是20世纪初风格，但我们现在是活在21世纪里~”巴奇摊开手表示道。“就算是晚熟，他在戴上戒指的时候也知道自己要怎么‘做’了~”话锋一转，他十分认真地问彼得：“你们的确‘做过’了，对吧？”

“他们当然、噢、老天爷！我们可以不要讨论这个了吗？”

洛基开始感到头疼起来。总觉得和一向在SEX话题上百无禁忌的巴奇再相处多几分钟，小家伙就会被带偏了。

“Okay~我只想说现在的法律完全支持Omega提出离婚，你值得更好的，彼得，I’m here for you~”巴奇毛遂自荐着，朝满脸通红的彼得抛了个充满暗示的媚眼。

深感危机的洛基马上牵起一脸尴尬得只想逃离现场的彼得，二话不说就往浴室区走。拉开了一点距离后。他靠近那低垂着，已经饱受困扰的小脑袋，低声说：

“别担心，他是同性恋，你很安全。”

“——嘿！我才不是！哥是钢铁直男！”

耳尖的巴奇立刻上前向他抗议起来。洛基抬起脸，勾起薄唇笑了笑，毫不留情面地戳穿他。

“哦，是吗？只睡Alpha的人能比这星球上的哪根香蕉更直？”

“她们只是Alpha女性！”

洛基嗤笑了一声。“听听你自己说的，那罗杰斯教授呢~”

被戳到痛脚的巴奇一时语塞后，立刻奋起反击。“如此判断我是同性恋的话，那你和托尔呢，有什么区别？”

“我们当然不一样。”

洛基果断地回答，并因为他的反问感到好笑。他直视着他的眼睛，理直气壮地辩驳：“首先，我是Omega，他是Alpha，其次，我不会和Omega睡，我对同性没有任何兴趣，他也一样，我们是 **100%** 的异性恋CP。”

“ **Excuse me？** 你是不是忘了你们第一性别都是男性！”

“很抱歉，甜心，我们AO是以第二性别为准的，请拿出你的ID卡仔细看看性别栏上标的是什么，你的狡辩完全站不住脚。”洛基给了他最后一击，然后笑眯眯地拍拍他的胸口，劝道：“承认吧，这不可耻，我永远都会为你骄傲的。”

“哈、你才是诡辩的天才，你不能绕过第一性别……”

正当他们各自据理力争的时候，听见彼得噗嗤一声，低低的笑了起来。停下争辩的两人齐刷刷地看过去，只见他眉眼弯弯地望着他俩，说：“你们感情真好。”

“情比金坚——这是专用来形容我们的~”

招牌式的轻佻笑容一秒回到脸上，巴奇边说边贴近了洛基，进而搂上了他的腰，用行动来验证他们的亲密。

洛基清了清嗓子提醒他不要得意忘形。不经意与跟在他们后边不远的Beta导购员眼神接触后，他们互相回以了一个礼貌的微笑，他希望人家没有听去他们无聊的辩论。

接下来的时间里，他们之间的氛围变得异常的和谐起来。或许是巴奇终于后知后觉的知道收敛了，不再挑那些敏感的话题去逗彼得。而彼得也渐渐习惯了巴奇的存在，不再那么的紧绷。精神上放松了起来，他也开始参与到聊天互动里。

“不邀请我去吃晚餐吗？”

终于完成了今日的购物清单后，巴奇陪着两人漫步到停车场取车。把几个购物袋放到后车厢里后，巴奇走回到驾驶座这边。刚坐进车子里的洛基把车窗降下来。

“那得等你的‘禁令’解除了，托尔今晚会回家。”

“啧，这玩意儿还得持续多久？”

“请问这该怪谁呢？”洛基莞尔揶揄道。但见巴奇懊恼自责的样子，他伸出手轻捏他的下巴，安抚道：“我会再和他谈谈。”

巴奇的眉心舒展开来，他弯了弯嘴角，说：“好吧，你们先回去吧，要注意安全哦。”

两人贴面吻别后，巴奇也和彼得彼此挥手道别。洛基发动车退出了停车位，看了眼后视镜里的巴奇，他踩下油门将车匀速驶离停车场。

“累了吧？逛了这么一整天。”

“不累，我很开心！”

洛基稳着方向盘，转过脸与彼得视线相接后，两人相视一笑。彼得似乎更喜欢他们单独相处，他现在看上去比先前更轻松自在。

“奥丁森先生昨天没有回家吗？”

“是的，叫他托尔就好。”

“他经常不在家吗？”

“也不算，取决于他的工作。” ** _以及我的心情。_** 洛基在内心补充了一句，顿了顿，他抓到时机提出邀请：“晚上你可以跟我们一起吃饭，你还没有和他见过呢。”

“欸、真的可以吗？！”

“当然了，你可以尝到他的厨艺哦。”

彼得在惊讶之余流露出了向往和激动，俨然沦为了迷弟。见他那么高兴的样子洛基倒有些于心不忍了。 ** _抱歉了，小彼得，越早见面越早摆脱迷恋，免误终身！_**

询问了彼得的意见后，洛基打开音响播放起了时下的独立音乐。在听到了一首自己也喜欢的音乐后，彼得很开心地和他聊起了相关话题。

“那个……我能问个问题吗？呃、如果我唐突了，可以无视我……”

关于音乐的聊天很快告一段落，在安静地欣赏了一会儿音乐后，彼得按捺不住内心的疑惑，向洛基提问了。

“当然可以，你问吧。”

“那个‘禁令’是什么？”

对于彼得会问这个问题，洛基没有感到很意外。普通人听见了多少都会产生一些好奇。

“你指巴奇的‘禁令’？”

彼得应了声，“他不能到你家去吗？”他小心地问。

“Yep，他被限制与我接触，以及不得靠近我们家百米范围内。”

“欸？是像法院颁发那种……限制令？”

“不是‘像’，它就是。”洛基悠悠道。

彼得惊讶得一时间说不出话来。

“可你们是好朋友吧，怎么会有……？”

“说来话长。”

洛基叹了一声，嘴角扯起一抹苦笑。前方亮起了红灯，他开始减速停下。想起那场荒唐的闹剧，心情就变得无以名状的复杂。

“……以后再告诉你吧。”

彼得理解地点点头，随后担心地问：“那你们见面没问题吗……？”

“它只是禁止巴克主动接触我，没说我不能去见他。”洛基说，“但鉴于法院会追究他，我们最好还是不要让其他人知道今天见面的事，你能帮我保密吗？”

“我发誓绝对不会告诉任何人！”

彼得举起发誓的手势，望着他的眼睛信誓旦旦地承诺道。洛基笑了起来，抚摸了下他的头发，柔声道：“谢谢你，彼得。”

>>>

因为车里有给彼得买的东西，洛基决定先顺道送他回去。把车停在史塔克家门口，解除了安全带后，他跟着一起下了车。打开后车厢把那些购物袋拿出来，与彼得分担着拎回他家。刚走上他家台阶，门就从里面被打开了，像是刻意等着他们的史塔克迎接了他们。

“欢迎回家，Honey。”

史塔克上前一步揽住了彼得——以情人的亲昵方式，顺便接过了他手里的全部购物袋。彼得几乎是在他靠近的时候就红了脸，随后扬起羞涩的笑容回应了对方，努力掩饰着与他身体接触的紧张。

“我、我回来了，呃、我们买了些东西。”

史塔克抬眉，嘴角挑起一个笑容，调侃道：“战绩不错，有玩得开心吗？”

他的玩笑话让彼得连耳朵都红透了。他垂下眼睛含糊地应了一声，表现得像个做了错事被当场抓到的孩子。而只当他害羞的史塔克宠溺地亲了亲他的太阳穴，摩挲着他的肩头柔声道：“进屋去吧，休息会儿。”

“那、我先进去了……”

彼得给了洛基一个小小的，带着歉意的微笑。洛基莞尔，用眼神告诉他没关系。彼得的身影消失在门里后，门外两人之间的氛围一瞬间变得剑拔弩张。

“洛基。”

“托尼。”

互道一声名字就是他们之间的日常招呼。两人脸上都挂着微笑，但直视彼此的眼中都毫无笑意。

“谢谢你的关照，我很高兴彼得和你处得很愉快。”

史塔克率先打破了这暗潮汹涌的沉默对视。

“噢，请别客气~他实在是个讨人喜欢的 **好孩子** ，你可真是三生有幸~”

“谢谢，我也这么觉得。”习惯性无视他话中的讽刺，史塔克礼貌地向他伸出空着的手，说：“请给我吧。”

“比起你突然搬回来——假如你真打定主意安顿下来的话——我们更惊讶你竟然一声不吭就闪婚了，还不邀请我们参加你的秘密婚礼~”洛基边说，边把他提着购物袋交到他手上。“接着像搞突击一样把你可爱的小丈夫遣送上门来修复我们岌岌可危的邻里关系，我不得不佩服你这招可高明！”他在语毕的同时故意为对方鼓了两下掌。

史塔克瞬间像接下了吨级重物般无力地拉耸下双肩，他抿了抿唇，抬起眉头直视洛基，低声道：“你一定要这么挤兑我么？这对我来说也是突发事件，某个早上一觉醒来NSGA*①通知我—— **我、被、分、配、了** ，我能做什么？”

 ** _有你的，史塔克，用盲选配对来做挡箭牌。_** 洛基嘴角抽动，抱起双臂诘问：“你这是对彼得不满意？”

“啥？我没有这么说！”

“那你们的婚礼呢？结合通告呢？啊，姑且不说这些——”洛基抬手比划了一下，质疑道：“就这栋像你史塔克工业里的某间实验室一样冷冰冰的房子，认真的？你就是这么打发你的结合伴侣？”

“我的房子没毛病，你不用每次来都吐槽一遍……”

“ **肃静！** ”

洛基做了个禁止的手势阻止他自辩。史塔克再次垂下头，像做错事的孩子般默默地接受着他的数落。

“你们回来的第一天就让小家伙自个儿登门拜访，你躲家里干嘛去了？你知道全世界能有几个Alpha能找到自己的Omega？你不能像对待过去那些乱七八糟的女人一样对待你的Omega，把他呼之则来挥之则去！”

“是我没有考虑周全，抱歉，这对我是全新的，我需要时间去适应它……”

“那就好好适应它，做个像样的伴侣！顺便提醒你一下，我知道你的小算盘，我很乐意和他做伴，但不代表你可以借此脱身不用陪他，请记住，不是我，也不是你的AI，而是 **你** ，你才是他终身伴侣！”

“……你说得对，我太不上心了，非常感谢你的提醒，我会记在心里的，恕我失陪了。”

顶住了洛基的死亡凝视，史塔克干巴巴地说完，扯起一个假意的微笑以示道别，转身就要走回屋去。

“站住——”

洛基叫住了想开溜的人，他晃了晃手指夹着的那张小黑卡，对他说：“小家伙可时刻记着要怎么给你省钱，呵，你可真是撞大运捡着宝了，换了别个分分钟要败光你的财产！”他随意地把卡片扔进了某个购物袋里。在潇洒走人前，他深深注视着史塔克那双澄澈清亮却深藏秘密的眼睛，掏心地告诫对方：

“于他，关爱胜于物质，永远也别伤害他。”

史塔克没有丝毫闪避他探究的目光，只在沉默片刻后道了句：“明白。”

微微眯起双眼最后审视了他一番后，洛基确认他完全接收到他暗示的意思后，转身离开并扔下一句话：

“——晚上到我们家吃饭，不许鸽！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> ①NSGA：国家特殊性别管理局。


	7. 07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 锤哥上线，来吃狗粮（划掉）吧~

终于逮住机会痛批了史塔克一顿，让洛基心情好得不得了。

把车停进车库里，熄了火后，他给彼得发了一条简讯，提醒他来吃晚饭的事情。意外地很快收到了彼得的回信，接着被对方认真询问晚餐着装的问题逗笑了。

_‘这不是正式晚宴。随意点。-L.’_

_‘我很紧张，一想到可以见到奥丁森先生本人…我需要带什么样的伴手礼过去呢？？ -P.P.’_

_‘只要把你家那位带来就行，7:00见。-L.’_

合上车门，洛基愉悦地走上车库楼梯回到家里。感受到家中馥郁的托尔的气味，不觉地嘴角上扬。

“我回来了——7点彼得和托尼会来吃饭，我们最好现在开始准备晚餐。”

他边说边走进厨房，从冰箱里拿出了几样托尔拿手的食材。直到决定好餐后甜点也没有得到伴侣回应，洛基皱了皱眉，心生疑惑。若是往常，那头笨熊早就黏在自己身上了。 _ **这家伙该不会在为被赶去外宿的事情生气吧？**_

“托尔——？”

试探性地呼唤了一声，等了半响没有回答。他放下手里的食材，走出厨房去寻找对方。本能对伴侣气味的敏锐感知，引领着他往二楼上走。

“亲爱的你在哪——？我知道你在家，别玩什么捉迷藏，我能闻到你，这不起作用——”

家里安静得出奇。对托尔故意躲起来感到不悦的同时又有点担心。循着气味径直走向他们的卧室，推开门进去却看不见人，浴室里也空荡荡的，他甚至走进衣帽间去逐个检查他们的衣橱。

明明能感觉到托尔就在附近，却怎么也找不到他的人。前所未有的情况让洛基隐约有点不安起来。

_**讨厌鬼到底藏哪里去了…难道家里还有他不知道的密室？** _

找遍了二楼的每个房间，心里的不安愈演愈烈。洛基镇定地拨打对方的电话，接通后嘟了一声，突然从卧室里传来的手机铃声吓了他一跳。大步折回卧室，当他从床底下捡起了正提示着他来电的托尔的手机时，脊背蓦地一阵发凉。立刻挂断电话拨打给范达尔，听到对方告诉他是把托尔送进了家门才离开的，洛基抑制不住地心慌了起来。

不和范达尔多说，他结束了通话转而要拨打给巴奇时，身后突然伸出一双手臂把他抱了个结结实实。毫无防备的他眼前一花，来不及惊呼就被强势地扳过来身堵住了双唇，继而被推倒在床榻上。

“……唔唔……混、嗯……”

双手挣扎着推开了身上的人，洛基怒不可遏地瞪着正因恶作剧得逞而窃笑着的托尔，揪住他的金发骂道：“ **你、混蛋！这不有趣！** ”

“哎哎痛、对不起~甜心，我错了~我就是逗逗你，息怒息怒~”

托尔嘴上道歉又求饶，脸上却笑得心满意足的，毫不在意被他‘暴力’打骂。如愿看到老婆焦急寻找他，不枉费他撑在过道的天花板上半天。

“你究竟在想什么！不要开这种该死的‘玩笑’！”

洛基厉声斥责。他的心脏剧烈的跳动着，恶作剧的惊吓带出了不堪回首的记忆，而毫不知情的始作俑者却一副高兴的样子。

“我很抱歉，宝贝，我只是想确认你在乎我，不是存心吓唬你的……”

“你真是的个大白痴！”

见他愠怒的眼角湿润泛红，流露出罕见的惊惶失措。敲打他肩头的双拳也变成紧紧搂住他的脖子，生怕他真的消失一样。托尔在高兴之余意识到了自己的玩笑过头了。

“——我以为你出事了…混蛋…”

“对不起，洛基，我就在这里，我再也不会这么做了，我哪也不去…”

托尔歉疚地柔声软语，手掌托住他的脸，吻上那双怨斥他所为的潋滟红唇。释出饱含爱意的信息素，他竭尽所能的温柔地安抚爱侣。

喉间发出像小猫般的呜咽，洛基张开双唇放任他的深入。唇舌交叠，他贪婪地汲取伴侣的津液与气息。恐慌发作让他不顾一切地只想确认托尔的存在。

回应着他的索求，托尔解开那束缚的皮带，拉扯开他的衬衫，手伸入其中爱抚那柔滑迷人的肌肤。在缠绵的热吻中，三两下褪去洛基身上那些碍事的衣裤，同时迅速脱掉自己的背心随手一甩。在他美好的脖子，锁骨上印下了一个个虔诚的亲吻。温厚的手掌包覆住他的热情，尽心地取悦着他。

“…呼…嗯……托…托尔…不准再捉弄呜……”

“再也不会，我向你保证！”他作出承诺。

泫然欲泣的洛基发出甜腻的低吟，自然地配合着曲起双腿夹住伴侣强健的腰身。两只粗长的手指深入那已经湿润的中心，持续动作着将他打开。安抚的吻不断落在他发烫的脸颊和肩颈，为他做好准备后，托尔拉下了自己的长裤，扶住他一条大腿往前曲，将早已蓄势待发的雄壮顶上湿滑不已的幽门。

“让我看着你的脸，宝贝，我好想你…”

靠在他的肩窝里，紧搂着他不撒手的洛基浑身轻颤，摇摇头不肯把脸露出来。托尔苦笑，继续柔声诱哄他：“…我想和你接吻，你不想吻我吗？”

_**好狡猾…** _

洛基没有扼制住一声抽泣，身心屈服于对他的亲吻与触碰的渴求，他偏过头轻轻吻在了那蓄着胡茬的下颌。托尔爱怜地抬起了他的下巴，深深吻上。

从小就是这样，只要哭泣就一定会把自己藏起来，不愿被任何人看见，拒绝袒露任何一丝脆弱。虽然是如此不坦率的人，却只会在他面前露出这样可爱表情和举动，只有他才能看得见被他刻意隐藏的一面。此殊荣独他一人。

“我要进去了，我会慢慢的…全部都给你…”

就这么手捧着他的下颌不让他再次藏起脸，托尔凝视着那双湿润迷离的美丽眼眸，缓缓地，坚定地将自己推入，直到他完全嵌入那专属于他的，温暖紧实的体内。深深的结合让洛基呻吟着后仰。托尔微微用力套弄他的热情，下身试探性地动了动，触到了更为敏感的地方。前后的双重刺激让洛基颤抖着将温热的爱液释放在了他的手中。

“…呼…我、讨厌你…呜…”

“…我知道，我是混蛋，我只属于你。”

忍耐着将他吞吃入腹，托尔轻轻吻去从他紧闭的双眼中滑落下来的泪珠。洛基喘息着微微睁开眼睛，攀住他主动送上双唇索吻。回应这甜蜜之吻的同时，托尔开始缓慢地抽动起来。他握着洛基仍然挺立的欲望，依对方的喜好来施加抚弄。空气中两人的气味完美地交融，愈发浓郁醉人，对彼此都是绝佳的催情素。他轻易地再次点燃他的热情，并让它愈烧愈烈。

浑身泛红的洛基用力地抱着托尔，细碎撩人的低喘回荡在房内，他早已完全向他敞开。托尔抬高他的臀，一心一意地操弄着他。只想让他快乐，他会满足他所有需要，让他忘却任何忧虑。

临近高潮的洛基呓语般不断地念着托尔的名字，收紧体内催促着，惹得托尔气息紊乱。他轻咬上那红润的唇瓣，指尖摩挲着欲望的顶端，加快了腰上有力的律动，如他所愿地将他推上情热的高点。

洛基又一次颤抖着达到高潮，弄湿了两人腹间。托尔退出了那温暖湿软的体内，侧起洛基酥软的身体，跟着盘踞在他身后，有力的手折起了他一条长腿后，再次将坚硬如铁的欲望一举插入。后入的体位让他进入得更深，每一次都顶入那个小小的温房入口。托尔吻着那漂亮的颈项，大手不依不饶地圈住了他敏感至极的分身揉搓套弄。

“…不、不要…太深了、啊…不要再……”

尚未从接连的高潮中缓过来的洛基又再次有了反应，身后也被激烈地顶弄着，被灭顶般的快感逼得走投无路的他彻底哭了出来，反手向后扯住了托尔的金发。

吃痛的托尔呲了一声，抓住那扭动的纤腰一阵冲刺。在洛基带着哭腔的破碎呻吟中，将欲望深深顶入那温房中成结释放。

回神后，托尔支起身，温柔地扳过洛基酡红的，沾满了泪痕的脸庞，撩开贴在他脸上的黑发，逐一在他美好的眉眼、鼻尖和唇上印下宠爱的吻。

“…我爱你，洛基，我永远不会离开你。”

浑身瘫软的洛基无力回应。托尔的爱语打消了内心最后一丝不安，他安然地缩在他温暖的怀抱中睡了过去。

>>>

“ **Happy？** ”

靠坐在床上的洛基怒视着正跪坐在床边低头反省的丈夫。

被恶作剧后，又被压在床上实实在在地折腾了一番，等他醒来后已经是两个小时后的事情了。约好的晚餐也泡汤了。手机里彼得传来的—— _‘对不起没察觉到你身体不适，请好好休息喔，明天我会来看望你！*Big Hug*’_ 的简讯让他无颜回复。

“对不起宝贝，再也不会有第二次了，我发誓！”托尔信誓旦旦地表态，顿了顿赔笑道：“你应该饿了吧，我去把晚饭拿上来，我给你做了好吃的。”

“我已经被你气饱了——”洛基朝他脸上甩了一个枕头，羞恼地抱怨：“结果变成我鸽了人家，你害我丢脸死了！”

自知理亏的托尔用脸接住了那只完全不痛不痒的枕头。

“…我告诉他们你是突然身体不舒服，他们不会介意的，我们可以改天再请他们来吃饭。”

不愿再搭理他，铁青着脸的洛基拿起手机来回复彼得。托尔见他不说话了，抱着枕头站起身来，坐到了他身边，小心翼翼地察言观色。

“不要气了好不好？我知道错了，宝贝，让我做什么都可以，别不和我说话……”

他把头搁在他的大腿上，抬起眼睛望着他，祭出可怜兮兮的狗狗眼神乞求伴侣关注。

刻意要忽视他的洛基强迫自己盯着手机屏幕，忍耐着不为所动。他可了解托尔哄他的绝招。要是对上那双充满魔性的蓝眼睛，他一定又会轻易地原谅他。然而光是他身上散发的失落消沉的气味就已经让他快坐不住了。

“呜呜……~”

托尔发出一声丧家犬般的呜咽。内心赌他撑不过30秒。

“……你就是个混蛋！”

果不其然。成功破冰的托尔瞬间露出了灿烂的笑脸。洛基气呼呼地又抓了个枕头拍在那张讨厌的俊脸上，同时也气Omega的本能。他真是被吃得死死的，拿他一点办法也没有。

“我是这世上最爱你的混蛋~”

把枕头甩到一边，托尔乐呵呵地挤进他的怀里，仰起脸亲了亲他。这一招撒娇求饶屡试不爽。

“我这就去把晚餐拿上来，不能让我的宝贝饿肚子~”

托尔隔着毯子往他肚子上重重亲了一口，闹得洛基脸唰地一热，嗔骂他没半点正经，却又被对方嬉皮笑脸的一吻堵住了剩下的话语。又亲又抱地嬉闹了半响后，托尔才心满意足地离开卧室，洛基终于得以继续编辑刚写了一半就中断了的回信。

_‘抱歉，应该是我说对不起，和你没关系，这都要怪托尔那混蛋…晚饭吃过了吧？-L.’_

几乎是在简讯发送出去的下一秒，他就收到了彼得的回复。

_‘嗨，你还好吗？我很担心你喔。晚饭已经吃过了，你呢？-P.P.’_

_‘我没事，别担心。我还没吃，生气中。-L.’_

_‘这对身体不好，要好好吃饭喔，要不要我过去陪陪你？*Hug*-P.P.’_

_‘谢谢你，我待会儿会吃点，现在有点晚了就别过来了。-L.’_

关键原因是洛基现在根本不想动，而且欢爱后身上被伴侣标记的气味比平时更明显，这种情况下和彼得见了面，绝对会被发现晚餐被取消的真正原因。光是想想就尴尬至极。暗暗埋怨托尔那家伙总是每次都要做得他腰酸腿软的下不了床才罢休。洛基稍稍挪动一下腰的位置，自身后中心那无法忽视的酥麻和疼痛感一下子就席卷了全身，子宫微微发热的感觉也令人焦躁。

_‘那明天呢？-P.P.’_

_‘明天没问题。-L.’_

_‘嘿，我会带好吃的来慰问你喔！*眨眼**红心*你要多休息，你肯定是今天累坏了，泡个热水澡再睡会舒服很多喔。-P.P.’_

就在洛基正在回复这一条简讯时，又接二连三的收到了小家伙的新讯息。

_‘噢，抱歉！我忘了你发烧了，原谅我，请不要泡澡喔！BTW，感觉难受的话擦澡没问题~-P.P.’_

_‘手机最好也不要看太久，会容易让你头晕不舒服。-P.P.'_

_‘对不起！我好像太啰嗦了…如果你累了可以不用再回我…P.P.’_

_‘早点好起来喔…*Hug*-P.P.’_

_**果然是年轻人**_ 。完全不及对方回信速度的洛基由衷感慨。隔着屏幕完全能感受到彼得对他浓浓的关心，这让他对小家伙被蒙在鼓里深感罪恶。真想告诉对方他没生病……

正一边在心里怨着丈夫，一边重新编辑回信时，罪魁祸首一脸开心地端着盛满食物的小床桌走进了卧室。洛基动了动身，盘起双腿坐起来，腾出位置给他。

晚饭是以他的口味喜好来烹制的，一盘搭配了生菜与煎嫩豆腐的，包裹着土豆块和芦笋的煎牛肉卷，一份点缀着淡奶油爱心拉花的南瓜浓汤和香脆方块吐司，甜品是水果抹茶奶冻。正想要夸他一番，发现他故意又只带一副餐具来“剥夺”他的动手权利，洛基忍住了心里话，转而投给他一个不满的眼神。

“我们来吃饭咯~”

托尔眯起眼睛若无其事地对他笑着，舀上一勺温度适宜入口的浓汤送到他面前。干瞪着他片刻，洛基无可奈何地凑上去喝掉。这么多年来只要有机会喂他吃东西就绝对不会让他自己动手，对托尔这种“保姆”行为他已经懒得抱怨了。

“会不会烫呢？”

“不会。”

“有没有太甜？我有多加了点蜂蜜。”

“唔、这样的甜度很好，很美味。”

“我记下了～”

一脸开心的托尔往浓汤里加上切成一口大小的吐司块，接着继续喂他吃。既然双手已经被“解放”了，他干脆在咀嚼的空档给彼得回信。

_‘我知道了，甜心，你真贴心。*笑脸*你现在在做什么呢？-L.’_

虽然是隔了一段时间才回复他，但和之前一样完全是秒回般收到了彼得的回信。

_‘我在看书。你呢？我以为你睡着了。“吐舌”-P.P.’_

接下来是一张盘着的腿上搁着一本翻开的书的照片。洛基笑了笑，也打开手机相机，拍下了一张托尔正在把煎牛肉卷切开的照片传送过去，并写道：

_‘正在吃晚饭。-L.’_

_‘哇哦，你们吃得好晚喔，看起来好好吃！居家的奥丁森先生好亲切喔！*星星眼*-P.P.’_

洛基苦笑，看来要这孩子改口一时半会是做不到。比起这个，倒是他总是在人前称呼托尼“史塔克先生”更让人担心点。

“在和谁聊天呢？”

托尔好奇地问。叉起切好的煎牛肉卷沾上一些肉汁送到洛基唇边。洛基张嘴吃下，煎煮得恰到好处的牛肉口感嫩滑，软糯的土豆也完全吸收了浓厚调味汁，而脆爽可口的芦笋中和了口感，让其品尝起来更香而不腻。 果然是托尔最拿手的，同时也是他最喜欢他做的一道菜。洛基先毫不吝啬地称赞了他后，再来回答他的问题：

“和彼得。”无视他一瞬间黑起脸来，洛基边打字边道：“他真的是个暖心的好孩子,你应该见见他。”

“…他就是巴奇2.0。”

没漏听托尔不满的咕哝，洛基停下了打字看过去，蹙眉道：“什么？”

“你和他才认识这么两天，他就拐着你出门，现在还开始频繁地联系你，他就像那个恶劣的家伙一样想霸占你……”

“你在说什么蠢话呢！”洛基难以置信地瞪着他。

“…我说的是事实！是不是他昨晚怂恿你不让我回家好趁机……哎呦！”

毫不客气地给了那蠢脑袋一个爆栗，洛基沉着脸严声警告道：“托尔•奥丁森，这是最后一次！我不想再听见这种蠢话！你听见了吗？”

托尔耷拉下肩膀，扁着嘴，一脸委屈和哀怨。“…你说了他没结合。”他嘟嚷道。

洛基闭上眼睛平复了一下心情，他叫对方抬起头看着他，注视着那双透着莫名其妙不安的蓝眼睛，耐着性子向他解释：“他确实没有，但他是个Omega，他能对我做什么？他亲近我只是因为他需要一个朋友，他是个可怜的孤儿，看在老天的份上，告诉我，你到底怎么了？”

“孤儿？”

“Yes！他在这世上没有任何亲人了，他的资料在那边的抽屉里，你自己去看。”

托尔皱了皱眉，有点怀疑又有些同情。半响后，低声道：“…我不喜欢他黏着你。”

“你不喜欢任何人黏着我。”洛基指出，并强调：“我是你的 _ **伴侣**_ ，不是你的 _ **囚犯**_ 。”

托尔脸一白，顿时无言以对。接着低下头又继续切肉，再小心翼翼地喂着他。沉默地吃了片刻，早已没有胃口的洛基拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴，说了句“我饱了。”

“可是甜点还没吃呢……”托尔讷讷地提醒道。

放下了餐巾，洛基无声地叹了叹气。望着散发着苦闷焦虑与不安气息的伴侣，他放柔声调，编了个理由说：“我感觉困了，所以吃不下了，你带我再去泡个澡，然后我们睡觉吧。”

托尔的脸一下子亮了起来，他欣然起身，快手快脚地把小床桌拿到房间外，又大步走进浴室里放热水做准备。洛基在他回来前回了最后一条短讯给彼得。

_‘准备睡觉了，明天见面聊吧，晚安。-L.’_

_‘好，明天见！晚安，好梦。*月亮**Hug*-P.P.’_

看完彼得的回信后，他把手机关了机丢进床头柜的抽屉里。此时放好热水的托尔回来了。在他弯下腰时，洛基主动伸出手搂住他，配合他以最讨厌的公主抱方式抱起自己，并在接下来的时间内都尽力表现出对伴侣的顺从与依赖。托尔身上的气味很快又再次恢复如常。正如托尔深知如何照顾他，洛基亦熟知如何抚慰对方。

“我想对那孩子好一点，因为我和他一样。”

洛基闭目凝神地靠在托尔的肩上喃语，任他动作轻柔地按摩自己。明显感觉到他在听见后半句话时僵了僵，但他没有回应他。

泡够了时间，托尔先行踏出浴池，捞过一条浴巾粗略地擦拭过自己后系上腰间。他拿过新的浴巾，小心扶起洛基后，仔仔细细地擦拭好他的身体，最后再换来新的浴巾包裹住他，并轻而易举地把人抱起来，脚步稳健地离开水汽氤氲的浴室。

像洋娃娃一样被托尔摆弄着穿上睡衣，洛基凝睇着完全沉浸在照顾他的乐趣中的丈夫，在他扣好最后一颗纽扣后，他抬手捧住他的脸，让他看着他。

“我有你，托尔。”洛基柔声说道，眼神真挚。“——我希望有一天彼得能和我一样拥有他的幸福…在这之前，让我们来照顾他好吗？”

托尔怔怔地望着他，在完全消化完他的话后，他眨了眨海蓝色的眼睛，炙热的爱意与柔情燃烧在他的眼中。

“当、当然…我们、我们会照顾他，这、没有问题。”

洛基欣慰的莞尔一笑，倾身向前吻了托尔。半响才回过神的托尔略显害羞地笑了笑，努力压抑内心深处勃发的情感，他佯装自然地捡起地上的浴巾走进浴室，过了好半响再出来时只见他眼角微红。了然于心的洛基没说什么。等着他关上灯上床后，他主动靠近了那只属于他的宽厚胸膛里。伴着托尔的爱语与沉稳的心跳，与他一同沉入甜甜的梦乡中。


	8. Chapter 8

他们面对面坐着吃早餐。法式吐司煎得两面金黄香脆，洛基往上面铺满了钟爱的水果们，再浇上枫糖浆来吃。托尔则是搭配煎培根、炒蘑菇洋葱与芝士片，完全是充满肉欲的吃法——今天是他每周一次的解禁日。

“今天是什么计划？”洛基问他。

“……好像有个拍摄吧。”托尔边吃边咕哝。

无奈叹气，洛基拿起餐巾擦拭了下嘴唇，说：“我去确认一下。”

“那种事情吃完再说嘛，吐司冷掉了会不好吃的喔！”

“你先吃着。”

洛基走到厨房外面去取平板。真是少不得一天替他检查行程！

每天晚上，范达尔都会把确认好的次日行程，以邮件形式发送到他们夫夫共用的邮箱里，以便洛基能掌握他们的日程安排，好提醒（鞭挞）托尔去工作。

通常，正常状态下的托尔对待工作都会百分百全心投入，并总能超出预期的完成业务。可一旦脱离了工作状态后，就对什么都不甚在意。他会一心只扎在洛基身上，仿佛全世界都与他无关。倘若洛基，或是他俩之间发生了点什么小状况，托尔更是会为他完全放弃工作，什么都不管不顾了。

正是因为深刻了解自己对托尔的绝对影响力，所以洛基通常都会尽心尽力地保证他安心去工作，以减少范达尔的压力，避免给经纪公司造成麻烦……

说起来，范达尔虽然是个入行没多久的新人，却是迄今为止担任托尔经纪人时间最久，也是最能包容他性子的一位了。洛基都记不清在他之前，托尔究竟逼跑了多少个业界的资深经纪人。

带着平板回来后，洛基打开邮箱查看范达尔的邮件，逐个确认好今天的行程。

“唔，看来你今天都会在摄影棚里待着了。”洛基对托尔说，“上午拍摄时间是10点~12点，在Esquire。下午3点到5点在GQ……范达尔会在40分钟后来接你。”

托尔兴趣缺缺地应了一声。洛基从平板上抬起眼睛，看着他把剩下的半杯牛奶一口气喝完后，补充道：“晚上8点是斯考蒂脱口秀，特别加时版。”

“啥？！我才不要……”

“如果昨天某人没翘掉节目，就不会被补档加时了。”

洛基打断了他的抗议。只见托尔深深皱着眉头，老大不高兴的样子，但他没有为这个事实辩解。洛基心知自己是导火索，也预备好了安抚的对策。他望着他那双惑人的海蓝色眼睛，柔声说：“只是加时15分钟，好吗？我会准时守在电视前边看边录下来，要好好表现喔~”

托尔竖起了耳朵，立马听出了话外音。“表现好会有奖励吗？”他问。

洛基弯起了嘴角，神秘兮兮地答：“回家了你就会拿到你的成绩单以及相应的奖品，提示一下，明天你有休假……”

托尔的眼睛顿时闪闪发光，整个人一下子充满了干劲。“我会拿到A+的，宝贝！”他自信满满地说。

“拭目以待！”洛基笑着说。

“嘿，你不会失望的！”托尔眨了眨眼，向他保证，接着问：“那你呢，今天准备做些什么呢？”

“唔，今天天气不错，我会先去打理一下香料圃，然后给车做个保养，打扫一下车库。”

“你一人做多累啊，让我明天和你一起做这些！”

“谢谢你，亲爱的，但我已经计划好了，晚点彼得会过来，也许可以让他帮点小忙。”

洛基说完，不出所料，托尔一听见彼得的名字脸色就变了。两人四目相望半响。努力平息了内心的一番斗争后，托尔才拖着不情愿的嗓音说了句“好吧”，向洛基证明自己会遵守昨晚答应他的事。洛基欣慰一笑，探身过去给了他一个吻，道：“我们会给你做甜点吃！”

一起清洗了餐具后，也快接近托尔去工作的时间了。然而越是临出门，托尔越是黏着他。洛基只能赶鸭上架一般催着他上楼去换衣服。

从托尔的衣橱里拿出一套便装给他。他俩穿衣风格截然不同。相对他钟爱的英伦绅士风，向来不拘小节的托尔更偏爱简单舒适的休闲运动风格，这和他经常需要健身训练也有一些关系。在家的话则时常就是一件宽松背心，搭配着宽松及膝短裤的装扮，完全是怎么舒服怎么来。

“吃饭的时间要视频通话，不然一个人吃饭好寂寞哒~”

利索换好衣服的托尔紧紧抱着洛基晃啊晃。被他的胡须扎得脖子痒痒的，洛基好笑地轻轻揪了揪他的耳朵，满口答应：“知道了。我听见门铃响了，赶紧下去吧！对范达尔好点，看在他头发越来越少的份上。”

“遵命，我的陛下~”

托尔笑嘻嘻地亲了他一口，搂着他一起边侃边下楼。洛基陪着他走到院子外，在两人吻别后，目送他坐车离去后才回屋。

>>>

手机刚开了机，弹出了来自彼得一小时前发来的问候讯息。他回复了对方，并邀请他过来。没等多久，刚泡上一壶红茶，彼得就来了。如小家伙所言，还带了特意为他做的食物过来。

“嗨，洛基，你好点了吗？我给你带了些清淡开胃的食物。”

“谢谢你，甜心~” 洛基欣然接过小家伙的心意放在门廊的置物柜上，大大地拥抱了他。“我没事，见到你，什么都变得更好了！”

“那真是太好了！”

小家伙害羞的同时也流露出了安心。洛基莞尔拍拍他的肩，将他带进门内。招呼他在岛台前坐下后，他开口问刚刚注意到的事情。

“新香水？”

彼得明显一僵，支吾着应了一声。他笑着端来茶具，为他倒了一杯芬芳馥郁的红茶。只见彼得像被抓包了一样尴尬地坐立不安，难为情道：“是、史塔克先生送的……”

洛基眉梢一扬，意味深长地“哦”了一声。彼得顿时耳朵都红了起来了，他立刻紧张地解释起来：“呃、今早起床要下楼去做早餐时，开门看见门把手上挂着一个礼物袋，我打开发现是一瓶香水……然后吃早餐时我问了史塔克先生，他说是送我的……”

“哦~~然后呢？为什么突然送你香水呢？”洛基好奇道，但内心猜到了什么。

彼得此刻显得更尴尬了，犹豫了片刻才回答：“呃、嗯……他说，他、他不喜欢我昨天身上的香水味……他说、闻起来像你……”小家伙说到后面越来越小声，最后干脆把一张通红的脸埋进手心里，看起来只想找个缝隙躲起来了。

洛基一时怔愣，消化他的话后，他忍俊不禁地放下手里的茶杯，评价道：“好吧，现在你闻起来像他了~”

以为他不高兴的彼得倏地抬起小脸，紧张兮兮地向他道歉：“请不要生气洛基、我没有不喜欢你送我的香水！对不起，我……”早知道就不多问史塔克先生了，这样他也不会要求他以后都只能使用他送的香水……

“安啦，甜心，我一点也不介意，你别多想了。”洛基笑道。 _ **史塔克这讨厌家伙，不是存心为难小家伙么？**_

虽然听他如此安慰，彼得还是显得很窘迫。“那个……”他小心翼翼地把心中疑问道出，“洛基，史塔克先生和你是不是关系不太好……？”

始料未及的洛基暗暗惊讶。他知道这孩子心思细腻，现在看来他似乎过于敏感了。“不，我们挺好的。”他否认了，随即柔声探询：“是什么让你这么想呢？”

彼得连忙摇摇头道：“没、对不起，是我想多了……”

“不怪你会这么想。”洛基莞尔，向他澄清道：“虽然我和托尼经常拌嘴，但我们关系不坏，只是我们一碰面就控制不了，怎么说，用你们年轻人的方式，会忍不住diss一下对方。”

彼得因他的用词笑了起来，脸上的疑虑渐渐散去了。“像和巴奇先生一样？”他问。

“唔，差不多吧。”洛基点头，随后又提醒：“你叫他巴奇就行，这不是他的姓氏。”

彼得微微红了脸，点头应好。

“那么，你今天有什么计划吗？”洛基问。见小家伙摇头，他提议道：“我准备打理下花圃，你想要加入吗？”

答案显而易见。

进入六月后，气温日渐热起来，今天难得是多云的凉爽天气。他们换上合适的着装，协作打理着庭院的花圃。彼得看起来很开心，对简单的园艺工作也兴趣十足，让洛基深感邀请他来是对的。若不是生为一个Omega，小家伙这个年纪理当享受丰富多彩的校园生活……

“彼得，你的学习现在是怎么样呢？”洛基关心道，“托尼有给你安排家教吗？”

“嗯，贾维斯会辅导我。”

拔草的手一顿，洛基抬了下帽檐看向彼得，难以置信地问：“他就让那个AI来辅导你？”

“贾维斯很厉害的，他每门学科都懂。”

专注除草的彼得没听出他的话外之音，顺着回答了他，而洛基对这个回答并不满意。他不否认AI的智慧，但他讨厌冷冰冰的东西。

“你现在对什么科目感兴趣？”

“唔…数学、科学和外语…”

“数学、外语没问题，我还可以教你其他的。”

“嗯，我喜欢数学……”

“很好，明天开始，你来上课。”

“嗯…欸？欸？？”彼得把一摞杂草堆到小草篮里后才反应过来，瞠大眼睛看向洛基，愣愣地问：“你、你要做我家庭老师？”

“ **我不合适吗？** ”洛基挑眉问。

彼得连连摇头，“欸！不、当然不会！我只是很受宠若惊……”

“我自认为我还是可以胜任，我们可以先试试。”洛基毛遂自荐道，顿了顿，又向他说明用意：“贾维斯是很全能，但我希望你能多和 **真实的人** 接触，毕竟我们现在已经够宅的了嗯~”

彼得咯咯地笑了起来，十分乐意地点点头，正经道：“请先生多多指教！”

洛基欣慰一笑，替他整了整歪掉帽檐。既然聊到了学习的事情，彼得好奇地问：“洛基，你念的是特别大学吗？”

“我念的是普通大学。”

每个国家都设有只招收Alpha和Omega学生的特别大学。而所谓的普通大学则是ABO混读学校。

“像我们这样不是只能申请特别大学么？”

“只要结合后我们就可以自由选择，考得上就能念喔，你现在有想去的大学吗？”

“那我想考MIT……”彼得小声说。

洛基讶然，随即勾起嘴角，问：“你是想做托尼的校友吗？”

果不其然，彼得唰地脸红了。羞得把头埋进香草花盆里，草帽严严实实遮住了他的脑袋。洛基笑了起来，赶紧哄道：“我意思是，这是个非常棒的目标！”

“……嗯……”

担心小家伙真的要把自己种到花盆里，洛基收住了调笑，问：“那高中呢？你有想念的学校吗？”

小脑袋轻轻摇了摇头，彼得有点迷茫地回道：“其实，我不知道还有没有机会念高中……”

“机会肯定是有的。”洛基告诉他，“如果不在意入学时间晚（年龄大），可以在结合后再从高中念上去。现在法定结合年龄必须是十七岁，所以大多数人还是会选择在家完成大学前的学业，一旦结合后就能直奔大学去了，这取决于个人的想法。”

彼得了然地点点头，坦言：“那我不介意，可以的话，我会选择去体验高中生活！”

“你当然可以，你这张可爱的娃娃脸，我相信即使到你三十岁了，也还会被认为是高中生。”洛基直言。

“请别取笑我了……”彼得羞赧地压下了帽檐，被他打趣的话弄得又脸红了。

洛基大笑，“我实话实说。”

“那、洛基你高中时是怎么样呢？”

“这个嘛，我没有机会去体验高中生活。”洛基遗憾地说。

彼得露出抱歉的表情，“……那时候你还没有和奥丁森先生在一起么？”他小心地问。

被他委婉的说法逗笑了，洛基莞尔道：“不，我们已经结合了。”

“那为什么……？”

洛基把小铲子戳进肥料里，脱下了手套。他起身从一旁的桌子上倒了两杯柠檬水，递了一杯给彼得后，才道出缘由：“因为我是十六岁分化的，很不巧是要去伊顿公学报到的前两周才体检出来，后来又发生了一些事情，就再也没去成，我没有想到自己会是Omega。”

“……我很遗憾。”彼得抓着杯子讷讷道，他又唐突了。

洛基不甚在意地对他笑了笑，道：“我后来进了理想大学，也不在意高中的事了，因为我的大学生活过得相当精彩，不过，虽然这么说，没参加过高中毕业舞会还真的是件挺遗憾的事。”

“你还可以陪我参加！”

彼得脱口而出，随即意识到自己说了什么，满脸通红起来。洛基也因他的话惊讶一时僵住了，不相信自己听到了什么。片刻后，受宠若惊的他舔了舔唇，沉声问：

“彼得，你是在邀请我做你毕业舞会的舞伴吗？”

“我、我……”彼得红着脸支支吾吾半响后，他抬起脸直视洛基，鼓起勇气问：“ **我不适合吗？** ”

如此似曾相识的一个问句。他扶额失笑。须臾，点点头，他注视着那双小鹿般的眼睛，欣然答应：“不，这是我的荣幸！”

彼得满心激动地上前用力抱了抱他，片刻后，他放开他，抬起明亮的眼睛望着他，羞赧地说：“那我们约定好了，不可以反悔喔！”

“我答应你的。”洛基郑重地点头承诺。

“我现在真希望能快点念高中！”彼得乐道，满脸期待。

洛基点了下他的鼻尖，莞尔道：“你现在正好就是念高中的年纪，我认为你可以先在家里完成全部课业，到时候去念最后一年，这样可以一边轻松体验，一边有富裕时间准备材料申请大学，因为我们有特殊优待，所以比起其他人，能省去很多麻烦的考查环节。”

闻言，彼得又想到洛基刚刚说的话，他又不由得苦恼起来，问：“那你刚刚说的，真的、一定只能…只能结合后才能去念吗？”

“这是强制性的法律规定。”

“……”

“我知道这很难接受——我们必须靠Alpha才能获得人生的自由。”洛基摸摸他的肩头，柔声道：“我过去也无法接受这样的命运，并为此遍体鳞伤，我完全能理解你的心情。”

“那、那你现在呢？”

“木已成舟，甜心。”他笑了笑，释然道。放下了杯子，重新戴好帽子手套，继续未完成的工作。“不过当你遇见了一位好Alpha，你会发现这能变得容易接受。”话虽如此，他也花了很多年才接受托尔……

彼得也重新参与进来，在他的指导下帮忙给薄荷施肥。“我不知道……老实讲，我还没有想过这个问题。”他坦白道。他想象不到，自己是否还能遇见其他像史塔克先生这样好的Alpha么，可他与史塔克先生并不可能……

“你能告诉我，托尼是怎么为你打算的吗？”洛基把他十分关心的问题抛出来。

彼得犹豫了须臾，才忐忑地低语透露：“……史塔克先生说他会收养我到十七岁，然、然后帮我找一位合适的……”

洛基一下便了然彼得未完之语，并帮他补充完剩下的话，“——再给你一个全新的身份生活？”

彼得默默点头，表情变得空白起来。这是他们最初的约定，史塔克先生为了他，费尽心思……

_**这确实很史塔克。**_ 洛基心想，他给最后的一盆迷迭香松好土，施了肥。把手套和工具放到草框里，莞尔道：“让我们先进屋休息吧，我想你已经饿了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读！因为一些事情，我的发电机宕机了一个多月emmm，惭愧，现在终于又能继续为爱发电了~><托尼果然还是长腿叔叔属性，透露一下，当初他不是自愿的！（顶锅跑）


	9. Chapter 9

午餐是彼得带来的食物：菠菜奶酪烘蛋，奶油培根蘑菇意面，香草干煎三文鱼，以及一盒迷你榛果味泡芙。他为此搭配上一份简单的生菜沙拉，以及一壶清爽甜口的水果茶。热好饭菜后，他们把食物端到露台去享用。

“唔、这个三文鱼口感超嫩，我喜欢你加了香草，真不错！”洛基对此赞不绝口。

彼得甜甜一笑，忙让他尝那份金黄诱人的烘蛋，“试试这个，容易开胃不腻口，我想你也会喜欢的~”他推荐道。

洛基依言品尝。鸡蛋蓬松柔软，菠菜鲜嫩绵滑，味道十分香甜。如他所言，他完全喜欢上了这份烘蛋。

“我若单身，必定娶你。”他如是评价道。

彼得被他逗笑了，脸上浮起可爱的红晕，腼腆道：“那我要感谢美食的魅力。”

“所以你真的会想嫁给我咯？”

洛基挑眉一笑，乐见小家伙的脸变得更红。以为他又会害羞得避开调戏，却意外听见他回侃道：

“如果没有奥丁森先生这位劲敌的话，大家都会这么想~”

“哈哈，别担心，他毫无胜算！”

两人正笑着，客厅里响起了来电铃声，洛基这才想起丈夫来。“一定是托尔的电话，我先去接一下。”他对彼得说完，起身走进客厅里。

“嗨，宝贝——想我了吗？”

托尔出现在屏幕上，帅气十足的傻笑着。洛基勾起嘴角，故意道：“你猜？”

“那肯定是想得不得了咯~对不对？像我一样~”托尔冲镜头飞了个吻。

洛基对此笑而不答，转而夸起他来，“你今天这身蛮帅的嘛。”

托尔闻言把镜头调整了一番，向他展示起自己现在的造型。他漂亮的金发被梳成了帅气的丸子头，刻意留下几缕头发垂在脸侧和后颈，营造出自然随意的感觉。身上穿的是一件黑白罂粟花图案的提花双排扣西装，内里是全彩的印花衬衫，搭配着净白西裤，时髦又抢眼。

“他们还给我戴了这个，酷不酷？”他撇过头，露出了耳朵上的嵌着碎钻的金色圆环耳坠。

“嗯哼，不错，还挺适合你的，期待你的新硬照。”

托尔露齿而笑，“嘿，这是一对的，你喜欢的话我带回去，一人一只怎么样？”

“不！我们说过了，不再接受他们的赠送。”洛基阻止他心血来潮。每次拍摄完，那些赞助商都会把所提供的服饰全部送来，压根不管他们需不需要，衣帽间堆不堆得下。而且托尔基本上都是只在拍摄时穿戴过后就不会再碰第二次，所有的东西最后还得他花时间来处理。“而且我也不喜欢戴耳饰。”他补充道。

“但是……”

托尔略显失望的扁扁嘴，正想说什么时，范达尔边抱怨着路上堵车，边带着午餐出现在了他身旁。把午餐盒搁在小桌上后才发现自己闯进了视讯通话里，他立刻露出笑容向洛基打了招呼。

“哦嗨、洛基~午安，我们正要吃午饭，您吃了吗？”

“嘿！这是我要问的话！”托尔不爽地把范达尔的脸推出了镜头外，“——你只要说‘嗨’就行了！”

“咋，你问得晚了，还怪我咯？你要的西班牙海鲜饭和柳橙汁。”

“哦，谢谢。我本来就要问啦！你上次也这样！还有上上次！上上上次……！”托尔开始翻黄历数落起来。

“好好好，下次都你问，哥吃饭去，饿死了！”

“去去去，坐远点吃，别碍着我和我老婆说话！”

“挨着你我才要吃不下咧……”范达尔吐槽的声音飘远了。

“我听见你了！”

“啊哈……”

真是每次都要来一遍。洛基头疼望天，耐着性子等他们拌完嘴。终于闹完了，托尔又一脸憨笑地转回镜头前，“宝贝～我准备吃饭了，你吃了没？”

“我刚在吃，和彼得一起。”

“哦，你们在吃什么……”

托尔原本欢快的语调立刻降低了。洛基挑眉，从沙发上起来，带着手机往露台上走去，“吃小家伙带来的食物，正好，你和他打个招呼吧~”

“啥？我才不想和他说话——”

“驳~回~”

洛基按下了对方静音，屏蔽了托尔的抗议声。他走进露台，对等着他回来的彼得笑道：“彼得，要和托尔打个招呼吗？他在线上喔。”

电话这头的托尔抓着手机焦心念道：（ _ **不不不、拒绝拒绝拒绝！快给我拒绝——**_ ）

“欸、欸？？”彼得睁大了眼睛，一时反应不过来，“呃、好！”他紧张的迅速整理起头发和仪表来。

（ _ **不！你这个臭小子——！**_ ）

“亲爱的~来见一下我们的好邻居彼得~”

洛基给了托尔一个充满警告意味的微笑。任他在电话那头表演哑剧，洛基在彼得身旁坐下后，把镜头转向小家伙时顺便取消静音。而电话那头的托尔，满脸的不乐意瞬间无缝切换成一个亲和力十足的职业微笑。表情管理自然到位，不愧是表演系出身，业务能力过人。

“呃嗨、您好！奥丁森先生、终于见到您、非常高兴见到您、我、我是彼得您好吗？顺便一说我是您的粉丝、您超帅超酷的！见到你真荣幸！”彼得一口气说完后，不忘对着他比了个心，并露出一个紧张的笑容。

始料未及的托尔一怔（ _ **WHAT？‘巴奇2.0’居然自称是他的粉丝？？？这是什么操作？？？**_ ），随即莞尔颔首，用业务交流专用的低沉磁性嗓音，亲切回应道：“嗨，彼得，谢谢你，我也很‘高兴’见到你。”（ _ **好了，臭小子现在立刻马上把你自己挪开！有多远挪多远，不要挨着我老婆啊啊啊——！！**_ ）

“OMG、您好帅喔！简直不敢相信我正在和您说话！”彼得开心激动得脸都红了，“您、您现在是休息时间吗？您在摄影棚里？您的新造型好酷！我、我关注了您的Instagram、Spiderliveinpark那个就是我~想说您的最新写真真是太帅太有男子气概了！您是我的偶像希望我以后也能练成您这样超级棒的身材！您就是人体美的典范……”

洛基忍俊不禁地看着兴奋不已的小家伙，他一紧张激动，不仅语速快还不带停顿，可爱死了。再看丈夫，面对小家伙的花式彩虹屁吹捧，依然面不改色地保持着虚假的微笑，他忍笑忍得肚子都快痛了。

托尔僵着微笑听着小子说话，他连珠炮似的热情表白让他连开口的机会都没有（ _ **啊啊闭嘴吧小子——我现在只想和我老婆说话而已——！**_ ），在他终于打住后，他立刻终结与他的对话：“非常谢谢你，彼得，很‘高兴’和你说话，我会记得送个签名照给你喔，可否见谅我和我英俊的丈夫聊一会儿？”言毕，他向彼得使了个魅力十足的眼色。

 _ **靠，真狡猾，托尔这家伙竟然放大招来对付小家伙！**_ 洛基难以置信地瞪了丈夫一眼。只见身旁的彼得点头如捣蒜，完全被他超撩人的眨眼给迷得不知东南西北了，并自觉地坐到了另一边去。小脸写满了幸福开心，丝毫没有察觉自己被支配了。

阴谋得逞的托尔立刻露出胜利的憨笑，刚才的优雅迷人也一秒消失得无影无踪。洛基给了他一个白眼，沉声道：“真的吗？真不敢相信你会这样……”

“可是只有现在短短的时间能和我的宝贝说话呀，待会下午到晚上回家前就没办法联系了，人家需要补充爱的能量才能好好表现嘛~”托尔嘟哝道，“你是我的养分~”

“呕……”

房间角落传来了范达尔的声音。

“闭嘴！柠檬精！”

“……”

洛基把通话静音后，对一脸不明所以的彼得尴尬地笑了笑。他让小家伙继续吃，不用再等他，接着拿起他那杯水果茶，起身走回客厅里再继续和托尔讲电话，他不想荼毒孩子的耳朵……

结果在客厅里陪着托尔闲聊，直到他吃好午餐已经是四十分钟后的事了。

“晚上八点一定要看呀宝贝~有推特互动环节，要给我发爱的推特喔～打‘THROKI4EVER’的标签~”托尔喋喋不休地提醒着。

洛基直点头，任他提什么都答应，只要他能安心工作。“好，我知道了，我一定会准时观看直播，给你发推特，快挂了吧，别又迟到了，好好工作！”

“嘿嘿，知道啦，我有超努力的！全世界最爱你了，宝贝！我会一直想着你！么么么～”

“——卧槽你还没换衣服！没时间了我的爷！赶紧啊！还要取车躲狗仔队——”

“急啥，我还没和我老婆说完！”

“……你特么…我特码、我发誓你再拖一秒钟——”

随着范达尔拉长的话音，一声子弹上膛的机械声在房间里响起。

“——我立即死在你面前！”

“……”

“……”

“……对不起，宝贝，我会早点回家的，爱你！”

终于，在范达尔自杀式地催促下，托尔不情不愿地挂了电话。半响后，洛基才从范达尔视死如归的悲壮之举中回过神，默默提醒自己以后要对小范同志更好一点……

回到露台，原本在玩手机的彼得一见他，就把手机收起来了。洛基对他露出抱歉的微笑，说：“对不起，让你一个人吃饭，托尔有时候比较烦人。”

彼得摇了摇头，完全不介意，脸上挂着未消退的兴奋。“能和奥丁森先生讲电话真的好棒~他真的好帅喔！我在后援会群组分享了，他们羡慕哭了~”他笑着说，相当开心。

洛基顿感哭笑不得，“时间长了你就不会这么想了，那家伙的真面目根本就不是你刚刚见到那样，你被他的假象骗到了！”

然而彼得完全不受影响，“可是我有在补习访谈节目喔，奥丁森先生真的好有亲和力，就像刚刚讲电话时一模一样耶。”顿了下，有些害羞地补充道：“而且你们感情真的好好喔，他经常会在节目提到你。”

洛基无奈叹息，对此耸耸肩，“老夫老妻的，好坏也就这样了。”

“但你们看起来就是幸福的样子。”彼得眼中透着几分羡慕与向往。

洛基回以苦笑，但没有否认。若是十多年前的他，绝对不会认为与托尔在一起会得到幸福……

“啊，你还没吃饱吧，食物都冷掉了，我去给你热一热吧。”

彼得说着要替他去热菜。洛基忙摆摆手，莞尔道：“不要紧，就这么吃没关系，稍微等我一会儿。”虽然他已经不饿了，但他不会浪费掉小家伙的心意。  
没花多长时间，洛基解决掉了自己那份午餐。清洗了餐具后，他们再次回到花园。完成香料圃的收尾工作后，收拾了园艺工具来到车库里，进行下一项工作。

洛基把爱车开到院子里，连接好水管后，与彼得一齐把车身冲洗一遍。随后在他的指示下，彼得开始用洗车拖把刷洗车身。整个过程小家伙是既积极又细心，洛基提醒自己之后要给他好好准备一份谢礼。两人一边清洁一边愉快聊起车的话题。

聊到了考驾照的话题，洛基想起小家伙现在年龄是十八岁，于是问：“说起来，你应该是有驾照了吧？想不想开车去海边玩？”

“嗯，史塔克先生有给我办了驾照，但我现在还不会开车……”彼得尴尬地说。

“托尼没说要教你开车吗？”

“他说会找时间教我。”

洛基不以为然地哼了声，换了毛巾擦拭起轮毂。老男人为小家伙万事俱备，却只做表面功夫。“改天咱们到你家车库挑辆车去练练。”他会挑老男人最喜欢的车给小家伙随便开。

“欸，不要吧，我不敢……”彼得慌忙摇头，“我会弄坏史塔克先生的车……”

“怕什么，我要他给车钥匙，他就得乖乖送到我手上来。”洛基笑眯眯地安抚他。

彼得一脸为难，点头也不是，摇头也不是，只好转移话题。“洛基和史塔克先生认识多长时间了呢？”他好奇问。

“我们彼此的父母是好朋友，所以我们从小就认识了。”

彼得感到惊讶。随后想起先前在洛基家的客厅里所注意到的一张老照片，那应该就是他们的父母们年轻时的合照吧。当时还觉得其中一对男女和史塔克先生长得很像，另一对则和奥丁森先生比较像。“真看不出来耶……”

洛基轻轻笑出声，“你之前不是还误会我们不合。”

“嗯，你们之间的气氛有一点点诡异……”彼得讷讷道，“而且我在家里也没有见到过史塔克先生的朋友或是家人的照片，所以想不到呢。”他不知道史塔克先生的卧室里会不会有，他从没有进去过。那是家里唯一的他不被允许进去的房间。

洛基对此并不感到奇怪，但他不会道出缘由。“他是连花都不喜欢摆的家伙，你要是想看照片的话，晚饭后我拿相册给你看。”

彼得闻言眼睛一亮，欣喜点头。

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：文中出现的带*符号表示虚构的人物，地点。


End file.
